An Infinite Chance
by OperatorMazzi
Summary: After a long and bloody civil war, The United Earth Colonial Federation licks its wounds and expands its borders as they settle across the New Frontier. but as they expand, the endless cycle of hardships that mankind has brought upon themselves will be put to the ultimate game of Survival. All in the name of chance.
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: I own no franchise that is mentioned in this work. Mass Effect belongs to Bioware along with any other material or references that occur in this work of fiction.

Authors Note: In the words of the Infamous Big Boss: "Kept you waiting huh?"

Yeah, that's correct. I really did keep all of you waiting. The Delay has been long and the time it took to finish this has been rough. Constant burnouts, writer's block, and the priorities of being a college student can really take a toll one's psyche. Nevertheless, I can't really promise all of you that updates will be every week, but what I can promise is an update every now and then. Which means every couple of months, not every **_two years._** I also want to apologize for upsetting anyone with that "False update" I did a while back. It wasn't appropriate and it will never happen again.

That's all I have to say right now. I hope the newest rendition of "An Infinite Chance" suits your liking. If not...well I don't know what else I can do for you.

See you all in the next update!

Your Pal,

 _~OperatorMazzi_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Since the dawn of Mankind, Earth has given us the tools we needed to survive. The bountiful amounts of resources at hand were enough for Humanity to evolve in every way, shape or form. As time had passed and Humanity grew, Earth had begun to show the signs of hardship and instability. Humanity had realized that our needs Earth were greater than she could supply. So, in due time, Humanity had set off beyond the reaches of their home and into the cold expanse of space.**

 **The concept of a New Frontier offered the promise of a new beginning. But the distance gave way to a cycle of strife that Mankind had thought to left behind.**

 **Unbeknownst to the those who resided on the Homeworld, the seeds of lies and manipulation were implanted into those who volunteered to support the continuation of the Human race. The lies of evil had severed their allegiance to the place they once called home. That severed connection was the spark that had once again sent** **Humanity near the brink of collapse.**

 **The Solar War was a conflict Humanity will never forget.**

 **Within the next decade, the Earth-based United Earth Colonial Federation and the Mars Based Settlement Defense Front, a secessionist faction that broke away from the Earth with blood and violence went to war with each other. Within the next decade, the Solar system was thrown into a new age of warfare.**

 **The End result, the Colonial Federation had claimed a pyrrhic victory over Sol.**

 **A victory that claimed over 10 million lives.**

 **A broken Homeworld**

 **And a shattered dream.**

 **After the subsequent execution of the primary SetDef Leadership and the forced exile of what remained of their forces, the Colonial Federation did what it could to rebuild the place they called home.**

 **By the Year of 2161, Humanity had brought back the concepts of peace into their lives. The Journey was long and brutal. But in the end, the shattered dream was beginning to peace itself back together.**

 **What a false hope that was.**

* * *

 **Act 0**

 **February 15, 2165**

 **Star System Designated KHJ-234**

 **Colonial Navy Exploratory Vessel** _ **Ganymede**_

"Is this what STRATCOM wanted us to investigate?" Captain Davenport asked, making his way towards the ship's holo-table.

"Scans match the files we received prior to fast travel. Dark Energy. Highly concentrated. Its Radius is no more than three kilometers…it's an anomaly so to speak." The Sensors Officer explained.

"That's something we can agree on. The concept of Dark Energy has been theorized for centuries. Even Earthbound hasn't even cracked the case on it."

"Well, I guess they'll have plenty to sift through once we sent our report back to STRATCOM. Jacob, file up a report and send to Admiral Jeffords."

"Right away" The AI attached to the _Ganymede_ responded.

"Navigation maintain a course towards the anomaly. Keep a leveled distance of 7 kilometers, we don't know what this thing has up its sleeve."

"Aye, sir!" The Nav officer responded.

 **Colonial Navy Exploratory Vessel** _ **Ganymede**_

 **Captains Quarters**

"This is an outstanding find Captain. To think an anomaly as this existed. The Internation Science Foundation will surely make field day with this find." Fleet Admiral Jeffords declared. "We'll send a Battle Groups to your position in a few days. Maintain your position and send in further information that falls under Priority Alpha."

"Ay,e sir. We'll keep you updated."

"Understood, Jeffords out."

After the line was cut, Captain Davenport look over the updated reports that were being sent in by the ship's sensor arrays. Things from Dark Energy readings to structural composition and to mass. Nothing was new in terms of discovery. He then changed his attention from the anomaly to the other celestial bodies that inhabited KHJ-234. Containing a single star, not unlike Sol, there were five planets. Most where barren balls of rock and or Gas Giants, but one was placed in the Goldilocks zone of the star. The atmospherical composition shows that the planet would be a suitable candidate for colonization. Hopefully,y the wise men in the Federal Government will use this as an opportunity to open up another frontier for the unfortunate that still inhabit the Home System.

"An Initiative for a better dream. Better than the one that almost destroyed Sol."

* * *

 **March 17, 2165**

 **Colonial Navy Military Vessel** _ **Valiant**_

 **Battlegroup Nevada**

"Comms, give me an update." Captain Riley Sampson ordered.

"All ships are reporting in. They're calling a green in all systems."

"Good. What about the anomaly?"

"Exploratory Vessels are calling a green system-wide. They're ready."

Riley Sampson simply nodded. It had been two months since the discovery of the anomaly. When word had gotten back to STRATCOM, they decided it would be best to close off the system from civilian traffic until the primary function of the anomaly could be determined. Luckily that question when the flotilla that was assigned to the exploratory vessels had sent in a probe that was created a chain reaction that had sent the probe into an uncharted star system that they had lost contact with shortly after.

"Comms, send a broadcast to all ships in the vicinity. Tell everyone that the operation is a go?"

"Aye, Captain. Sending broadcast."

Captain Riley laid back in his chair, looking towards the observation window, eyeing the anomaly.

"Battlegroup Nevada is awaiting orders, sir."

And with a deep breath, Riley gave the order to go. Simultaneously, the ships of Battlegroup Nevada approached the anomaly, maintaining a cautious but steady course. The tension on the air was thick as the crew of the Vaillant had their fingers crossed.

And then It happened. Contact with the anomaly occurred with the ships of Battlegroup Nevada.

"Multiple dark energy reading across the board captain!"

"The Sphere within anomaly is expanding!"

"Everyone remain calm!" Riley ordered. "Lieutenant! Get me-" The Captain of the Vaillant didn't get to finish his sentence as the Valiant was propelled forward at unrealistic speeds. Within seconds, the Ships of Battlegroup Nevada shot across the darkness of space. Seconds later, Battlegroup Nevada had arrived in an uncharted star system.

"Navigation, give me an update! Comms, give me headcount in the Battlegroup!"

"All ships are accounted for. All systems green across all boards."

"Sensor scans show us over 600 hundred light years from our original position."

Riley felt his jaw drop when he heard what the Navigation officer said. "Captain I think it's best for us to retrieve the missing probe and report to STRATCOM immediately."

After retrieving the missing probe, Battlegroup Nevada went back through the now dubbed gateway and back to friendly territory.

 **Once this new discovery reached the ears of the STRATCOM, the engines of the next planetary rush began to spark.**

 **Again. What a false hope that was.**

* * *

 **Codex Information** _ **:**_ _Humanity_

 _ **Topic**_ **:** _United Earth Colonial Federation_

Founded to meet the needs of the systematic and planetary colonization of the Solar System, the former Allied Nations of Earth reformed itself into The United Earth Colonial Federation. While being Supranationational Government that oversaw the regulations of Earth and its colonies, the member nations of the Colonial federation retained their individual sovereignty back on Earth.

The Population of consists of over 12+ billion Humans that are based within Sol and several Extra-solar Colonies. The number of planets colonized by the Colonial Federation reaches a total of twenty, along with orbital stations and mining colonies.

The Military Arm of the Colonial Federation is referred to the Colonial Defense Force. The CDF Is the primary congregation of armed forces consisted of various Earth-based countries as well as several off-world colonies within and beyond Sol. The CDF Military specializes in both Offensive and Defensive warfare. Army Units of the CDF are mostly deployed for planetary invasions and peacekeeping roles within occupied territory. CDF Marines are known for their specialization In Quick Reactionary Efforts, Vessel boarding and ground deployments. The CDF Coast Guard specializes in maintaining security within Colonial Territory. Outposts such as the Lunar Gateway and Federation Black sites are prime examples of where the Coast Guard is stationed.

All within the Colonial Defense Force are required to undergo gene therapy to provide improved strength and stamina due to the various and unpredictable conditions that are present in the wild reaches of space.

The Navy is tasked with maintaining orbital security within Sol and her colonies. Supported by Orbital Defense Platforms, most Naval Defense Fleets are labeled impenetrable by Federal Standards. Expeditionary Fleets stand to own their as most are outfitted with top of the line Federation Technology.

The Colonial Federation's Allied Intelligence dubbed the Central Bureau of Allied Intelligence; colloquially known as "The Bureau" is the de facto Intelligence Agency of the Colonial Federation. Created sometime after the end of the War for Sol, The CBAI was tasked in the apprehension of several war criminals of the now-defunct Settlement Defense Front. Then after, the CBAI was expanded to meet the needs of a full operation Intelligence Agency. Specialized in various forms of Advanced Warfare, Fleet observation and analysis, Propaganda, Espionage, Clandestine reconnaissance, and Advanced research, the CBAI's reputation has varied over the years it's been in service due to certain events that have been blacked out by Higher officials. Although it is clear that the CBAI falls under the Naval jurisdiction, the CBAI has always reported to the leaders of the Strategic Allied Command, also known as STRATCOM.


	2. 1-1:A New Challenger

**It had been decades since the War for Sol and years since the activation of the Alpha Gateway. The Broken System, as some who reside within Sol call it, had seen an influx of immigration from Earth and its Solar colonies due to the gateway's activation. The thought of hoping to expand our territory along with starting a new life out in the new frontier had led to the Colonial Federation activating every Gateway they could find. This was the new dream for the unfortunate.**

 **But all actions don't go unnoticed.**

 **And all actions never have the best outcomes.**

* * *

 **Act I: Contact**

 **Chapter One: A New Challenger  
**

* * *

 **Part One:**

 **CNMV** _ **Stars of Liberty,**_ **In Orbit over Shanxi**

 **May 1, 2169 AD**

"Status report!"

"Shields are holding at 75 percent and holding sir!"

"Captain we're getting reports of the enemy boarding the orbital elevator! Staff Sergeant Zhukov and his troops are trying to repel them off but they require assistance!"

"Athens Station is getting swarmed by enemy fighters!"

"The _Odysseus_ is venting atmosphere!"

The ship shook as another volley from the enemy ships hit the Liberty, the crew desperately trying to stay in their seats. Captain Henry Davis of the CNMV _Stars of liberty_ , a Wyoming-Class Heavy destroyer stood firm in his captain's chair, giving orders and commands to his crew.

"Maximum energy to forwards shields, Spin up the Mag Guns, and fire Vulture Pods 10-23!"

The crew hastily followed the orders that were given to them. The K-45 Vulture pods launched their computer guide missiles at the enemy fleet, in which thoroughly destroyed an enemy frigate and crippled an enemy destroyer. "Weapons Control. Focus primary weapons on that crippled destroyer!" he ordered.

Weapons Control followed said orders, lining up the _Stars of Liberty_ to fire on the enemy destroyer, effectively destroying it. The crew cheered at the sight of another gutted ship, but the celebration was short-lived as an enemy cruiser fired another volley of its ordinance at the destroyer.

"Brace for impact!" A Bridge officer yelled. Two hits rocked the ship, causing many once again to fall out there seats or lose their balance.

"Status!" Henry yelled again. This time a holo-projector lit up, displaying a golden hologram of the woman wearing a pure white dress, had long black hair and a flower crown on her head. "Shields are down to 63%, if the enemy keeps this up, we'll be breathing in space vacuum in no time."

The young captain gathered his thoughts for a moment, analyzing the situation that lied before him. He looked towards the bridges holo-projector, seeing the information being displayed for him. Ironically, the odds looked like they would be in their favor, as their ships outmatched them in terms of firepower. Their Magnetic Accelerators and advanced missile systems proved superior against the enemies Kinetic shielding, but the vast amount of ships that they were up against…The Defense Fleet wouldn't last long without help.

" _Captain, I think it would best for us to jump to back to the nearest colony to inform STRATCOM of what's happening."_ The AI said in a worried tone.

"I appreciate the advice Star, but turning tail and running is something I don't plan on doing right now."

" _It's not advice Captain. It's an order."_ She rebutted.

"On whose authority?"

" _Admiral Wittenberg sir."_ Henry paused for a moment, thinking about what she just said. _"He says that if the Defense Fleet should fall, there should be someone that lets STRATCOM know what happened here"._

Davis became conflicted, He didn't join the Navy just to could make fast escapes. He didn't want to leave his comrades behind to an unknown threat that endangered the colonists below. There had to be another way.

His conflicted thought process was broken as the holotable began to flash red. Orbital Defense Platform Seoul was showing signs of unknown units attempting to board, the CNMV _Aegis Fate_ was had lost all hands in a fiery explosion, and the Coast Guard forces were taking heavy causalities on Orbital Elevator Alpha.

"Captain!" Star yelled.

"Goddamnit!" He cursed. "Diane! Set a course for Vernan. We need to get word of this back to STRATCOM. Pull all remaining power to the engines and the Slipstream Drive. All hands prepare for fast travel!" he yelled.

"Understood!" the NavOfficer replied.

Soon after, all remaining power that remained in the _Stars of_ _Liberty_ went to the FTL system. The increased energy output began to build up, revving up the engines and making the propulsion systems exceed its normal speed and then, within a split second, the destroyer was slingshotted from its current position and into the black void. Becoming non-existent to those who remained.

Not too far from where the Liberty stood before was the _CNMV Lunar Nemesis_ , a Toyome-Class Assault Carrier and inside the bridge stood was Admiral Wittenberg of the Shanxi Defense Fleet; a veteran of the War for Sol. Now, the esteemed Admiral stood face first towards the enemy while his crew moved up and about the bridge. "They're away sir." the ship's resident AI Zero told him.

"Excellent." Wittenberg nodded. "Zero, give me an update on all remaining assets we have at our disposal."

" _Orbital Defense Stations are functioning at moderate operating capacity, several ships are either crippled or outright destroyed, leaving us with only five Heavy cruisers and 4 heavy frigates. Lieutenant Zhukov at Orbital Elevator Alpha is currently preventing the enemy from using the elevator to reach the planet's surface. Current survival probability peaks at seventy-nine percent and dropping."_

"What are the chances of reinforcements reaching before the defense line falls?" Wittenberg interrupted.

Zero remained silent for a few seconds, calculating the numerous fluctuating variables that ran through his processing core.

" _Unknown, Admiral."_

Wittenberg continued to look the enemy fleet. He took a deep breath and calmly exhaled. "No matter. We will get through this." He said. "It is our duty to protect this planet and we will uphold said duty until the Relief fleet gets here. We will send them back to where they came, crying to whatever Empire or gods they worship!" he spoke aloud for his crew to hear. "It is our duty as part of this defense fleet that we protect mankind from the evil that lies both within and beyond. So, by God's gracious light, if we die, we will make sure that they will remember how many of their pathetic ships we took to the grave!"

The crew responded with a roar of enthusiasm and encouragement. "Now ladies and gentlemen, let us show these pathetic creatures who we are and what we are made off!"

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **Orbital Elevator Alpha**

 **45,000 km above Shanxi**

Lieutenant Alexi Zhukov and his men were clearly unprepared for an event like this, sure there were times when SetDef sympathizers would commit acts of terror to the colonies in Colonial space which resulted in the quick retaliation of Federation Forces. But he and his men knew nothing about this new enemy they're currently facing. He fired his ERAD-Energy weapon at the enemy. taking out a few that were coming down the hall. He quickly reloaded his SMG before firing another burst. He quickly got back into cover as the enemy began firing again. A CDF Coast Guard by the name of Leonard threw a frag grenade down the hallway, killing the alien soldiers that occupied the hallway. "Tell me again how we managed to get this deep in shit?" he asked.

"I have no idea, my friend. All I know is that these people aren't friendly. Not one bit." Zhukov replied.

"So what now?" Leonard asked as he reloaded his NV4.

"We round up what's left of our forces and stack up in the CIC. Once we get there, we shut down the lift, preventing them from reaching the service."

"How's that going to stop them, what's preventing them from sending in drop ships into the atmosphere?'" he asked skeptically.

Another Marine answered his question "The AATIS Guns were built for the prevention of a protracted Orbital Siege. Even though the big motherfuckers are strong enough to disable a fully armored carrier, we don't have enough to actually prevent an orbital siege. We only have the ones within Khuvi City, which is where they'll most likely land.

"He is right. Shanxi is still a young colony. The AATIS Defense Network isn't at full strength." Zhukov added. "The AATIS Guns are there, the ones that are fully operational are located within the city."

Leonard had entered a fresh magazine into his NV4. "In that case, let's hope the Defense Fleet can do their part in this fight," Leonard reassured. Zhukov was about to say something when the Battle net went off.

" _Hello! Is anyone still alive on this frequency?"_ He opened his Comlink. "This is Zhukov. What is happening?" He responded.

" _We got enemy forces trying to access the main elevator! We're encountering heavy resistance! I don't think we can hold them for long."_

"Hold tight. We'll be there!" Zhukov primed his SMG. "Let's move out!

Zhukov and the rest of his men began to make their way towards the main elevator, coming across small pockets of Coast Guard Forces that joined Zhukov on the path towards the Main Elevator. The journey to the main elevator seemed to be the longest that they've taken, not knowing what lied around each corner the group had to remain cautious of their surroundings. As they continued further, they started to discover dead Coast Guard Members and alien forces along the sounds of distant gunfire. Not wanting to waste any time, Zhukov motioned to push forward towards the gunfire.

As they continued, one Coast Guard member was spotting engaging one of the aliens in hand to hand combat. The engagement soon turned in the aliens favor It managed to trip the Coast Guard Marine to the ground. The alien pulled out a jagged knife, showing an intent to kill its captive. But before it could plunge its jagged knife in her throat, a burst of high-velocity rounds went through its helmet, splattering gray matter all over the wall beside them. "You alright there, Small?" Leonard asked the Australian native.

"Yeah... I think I'm all in one peace. Visor's cracked though. " Alice Smalls took off her helmet and tossed it aside. Her face was pale, but her blue eyes and short blonde hair made up for that. Leonard pulled her up and gave her a pat on the back. "Come on. We need to keep moving."

The group kept moving to their objective. The signs of them getting closer was getting more evident as the sounds of gunfire were getting louder and louder. Zhukov held his fist up, signaling his group to halt. He then slowly moved up the hallway, tightly hugging the wall. Zhukov peered around the corner, seeing the ongoing firefight between the aliens and the Coast Guard troopers defending the main elevator. From what he saw, the Coast Guard were slowly being picked off as only a few were still firing at the aliens. Zhukov turned back to his group and gave them orders to stack up on the other side of the hallway. Half of the group quickly made their way to the other side of the hallway and stacked up with Leonard taking the lead. Zhukov made a gesture with hands, counting down from three, both sides got ready to make the assault. Before Zhukov started counting, Leonard pulled out a flashbang and primed the grenade. As Zhukov counted down to one Leonard threw the primed flashbang and waited.

 _ **BANG**_

Both sides moved into the hallway, firing their weapons into the crowd of aliens, effectively taking them down. One Marine by the name of Albert got hit the arm but was still able to eliminate his would-be killer with his Kendall-44.

Zhukov fired a burst of weaponized energy into the dying corpse of an alien soldier, killing it instantly. Zhukov and his group strode their way to the cornered Coast Guard member. "You can come out! We're friendlies!" Leonard yelled. Hearing this, the Guardsmen gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I thought we were done for." He said as he began to calm down.

"What's you name trooper?" Zhukov asked.

"Lance Corporal Joseph Devens." The Guardsmen responded with a crisp salute. "As you can see sir, you came in the nick of time. Most of our guys either wounded or dead. Made believe we wouldn't be able to hold them off for much longer.

"Well… you should be thanking us. We did save your asses." Small commented.

"Copy that, thanks for the assistance." James expressed with a mixed sense of gratitude.

Within the moment, Zhukov looked among what remained of Josephs' team. The dead were laying against the wall while the wounded writhed in pain as the medics of the team tried to stabilize them. Zhukov felt sorry for the ones who had to suffer through this as he was the one who wanted to keep his men safe and bring them home to their families.

"Percy, Edgar. Stay here and assist the medics. Ricardo, Devon, Smalls, Garret. Stay here and assist Joseph in keeping elevator secured. The rest of you, with me."

The ten remaining Guard members nodded, immediately heading towards their assigned tasks.

"You got a plan, Sir?" Asked a Guardsmen named Luca Foy.

"Yeah, it's called defending the elevator." He stated. "We're going to continue heading towards the CIC and prevent these things from reaching the surface. Is there a problem?" Zhukov replied in a serious tone.

"No, sir!" His remaining Guardsmen yelled in Unison.

"Good. Now let us not waste any time. hooyah?"

" _Hooyah!"_ They yelled in

At that moment, Zhukov smiled a little as saw that his men; knowing that they were virtually outnumbered, still showed the strength and will to fight for what was theirs. This was what motivated him, what gives him the passion to bring his Marines back to their families. With that noted, Zhukov signaled his men to follow him into the unknown.

"I would do anything for some Bots to be with us right now." A trooper named Harold said.

"Shut it, Harold." Another female trooper said.

An unknown they'll never forget.

* * *

 **Part Two:**

 **Hierarchy Cruiser Resolute**

 **Orbit over Shanxi**

In all years of the galactic community, the denizens of the galaxy had been through thick and thin, ups and downs, and love and loss. Wars have been waged, treaties have been signed, and survival has been a key factor in most ways. From the Unification Wars to the Krogan Rebellions, the Hierarchy has always had the role of being the acting military and peacekeeping force of the galactic community. All was well for them. Until this discovery led to another. The discovery of primitives using the deactivated relay was against council law. So as punishment, the primitives needed to learn their place in the galactic community.

Onboard the Resolute's bridge stood Derrius Titus, a well-respected Admiral in the Hierarchy, an outstanding veteran of various conflicts, and the commanding officer of the 12th Citadel Patrol Fleet. He stood silently on the bridge, looking at the ongoing battle between his fleet and the enemy fleet they encountered; analyzing the ships and spaces stations that lingered in the planets gravitational orbit.

To his left, a Turian Bridge Officer walked towards him.

"Sir, our boarding parties have reported that the enemy is similar to the ones we've encountered a decade earlier." She announced.

Adrien turns to his fellow crew member with an interested look. "Is that so?" he asked her.

"Yes Admiral, several teams have sent images of captured and deceased enemy combatants. They match the one's surveillance had got back in Haran. The only difference seemed to their military hardware and overall design. They appear to be more organized than before."

"If these are same people we encountered in Haran, we must not hold back in terms of warfare." He replied harshly. "We must contain them here to prevent other colonies from suffering the same fate."

"But sir." The ensign countered. "There could be a possibility that these aren't the same group we encountered before. They clearly seem to-" Before he could finish, Titus made a ninety-degree turn towards him, getting in his face

Derrius Titus, standing tall as he approached his ship communications relay told his CommOfficer these exact words.

"Attention all Ships, for all who may not know, the enemy we face today isn't some new species that have discovered the ways of spaceflight. It is in the fact the very same species that destroyed the peaceful frontier colony of Prudence. The very same ones that slaughter every man, woman and, child that lived there and stripped the planet's resources for themselves. They are cold-merciless killers that deserve no mercy from us. Let it be known today, that the Hierarchy quelled a growing fear that has plagued the galaxy!"

Adrian then heard the various war cries as the continued forth into the oncoming flames of war. As he stood back, He could hear one phrase that stuck with him like an incurable disease, scratching at the back of his mind, haunting him forever.

" **Death is no disgrace. _"_**

* * *

 **Part Three:**

 **Colonial Navy Military Vessel** _ **Stars of Liberty**_

 **In route to Colonial Fortress World Vernan**

 **2 days after departure**

"How much longer until we reach our destination?" Henry asked.

"We'll be coming out of the Slipstream Network in a few minutes, sir." A NavOfficer answered.

Henry shifted in his captains' chair, feeling the emotions of impatience leave his body. Ever since he ordered the _Stars of Liberty_ to jump out of the system, Henry was ardent about informing STRATCOM on what was going on over Shanxi. The thoughts leaving his fellow Naval men behind sickened him. It made him want to vomit.

"Captain?" a voice called out. Davis turned his focus to the Liberty's XO. "Are you alright? Star says that you vital are currently above normal readings.

Lara Sotomura, a Japanese Native and the descendant of the notable Sol War veteran Evelyn "Boats" Sotomura. Like her grandmother, she graduated at the top of her class and has provided service to both the United Earth Colonial Federation and Solar Allied Treaty Organization throughout her career as a naval officer

"I'm fine. I'm just crosschecking the information that's going to be relayed to STRATCOM once we arrive at Vernan." He told her.

Larissa raised an eyebrow, evidently showing that she could see through his bullshit. "Captain, in all my time serving in the navy. I can assure you that looking over reports doesn't cause excessive amounts of stress."

"Maybe for you." Henry sarcastically replied.

"Everything is a joke to you isn't it?"

"If the terms of stress aren't amicable, then yeah."

Larissa rubbed the bridge of her nose, notifying slight irritation. "Sir, as you assigned XO, I have to inform you that if STRATCOM finds out that a naval officer is unfit for duty, the first solution is to find a suitable replacement until said individual is deemed fit for duty."

Henry stared at Larissa for a moment, gathering his thoughts until noticeable anger was shown across his face.

"Are you telling me that you won't hesitate to report your superior officer?"

Larissa smirked. "Just making sure that STRATCOM won't replace you with some posh Naval officer to take command of the Liberty." She remarked.

After hearing this, the ill-minded captain was reminded of the thought of some West-Point NCO taking command of his ship and ordering his crew; the same crew that he's bonded with over the last half-decade. He shivered at this dreadful thought.

Henry gave a heavy sigh. "You know how hard this is for me. This could be the last time I see those I've bonded with during my time at the naval academy."

"We all have to make sacrifices Captain and…"

"…No sacrifice is too great, yeah, yeah. But what is the cost of each sacrifice?" he interjected. Larissa was about to respond when the NavOfficer stated that they were about to exit transit.

"Remember what I said, Captain" Evelyn begged. She then returned to her post as the ship escaped the gravity-defying space lane and into the range of Vernan's Orbital Defense.

"Vernan Orbital Defense is hailing us, sir." A CommOfficer called out. Henry once again gave a deep sigh.

"Patch them Through." He ordered.

Not wasting any time, the CommOfficer patched through the Commanding officer of Vernan Orbital Defense.

" _Attention CNMS Stars of Liberty. This is Admiral Emma Tindall of the CNMS Buenos Aires; Commanding ship of the Vernan Orbital Defense Fleet. State your reasoning of an unscheduled arrival or you will be fired upon."_

Henry cleared his throat before speaking, for this was the moment that would create a chain of events that not only effect Humanity.

"This Captain Henry Davis of the _CNMS Stars of Liberty_ , Wyoming-Class Heavy Destroyer of the Shanxi Orbital Defense Fleet."

" _Captain Henry, what is your reasoning for leaving your post?"_ Tindall Commanded.

"Admiral Wittenberg gave me orders to alert Fleet Command of an invasion of Shanxi."

But the galaxy at large.

" _ **We've made first contact."**_


	3. 1-2:Protocol Dictates Action

_**"The First Contact War was a wake-up call for Humanity. We were so occupied with expanding our grasp onto the New Frontier that we became oblivious to the risks of space travel. In my opinion, the First Contact War made the Federation ready for what was to come.."**_

 _ **-Memoirs of the Galactic Stage, Published 2218**_

* * *

 _ **This is Nile Company. AA gun placement in Sector Alpha is complete, on route to Sector Bravo."**_

" _ **Tenth and Second Armored here. We're escorting a town's worth of civilians to their designated bunkers. After that, we'll rendezvous with 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **Company at Fort Horotama."**_

" _ **This Kilo-5. Relaying message form the CNMS Stormcaller, Orbital Defense has dropped to 43 percent combat efficiency. What's the status of AATIS?"**_

 ** _"Kilo_** _ **-05, this is AATIS Control. AATIS guns are have reached sixty-six percent combat readiness. Standby for updates."**_

" _ **Another Relay from Orbital Defense Platform Yorktown. Enemy combatants have disabled its primary cannon. Sensors are reading multiple boarding craft approaching. Point Defense Guns have been rendered inert. They're asking for ETA on the Quick Reaction Fleet?"**_

" _ **STRATCOM hasn't given us any updates on the QRF. Standby for updates."**_

" _ **We have don't have time for updates Goddamnit! We've lost over half of our Orbital Defense and now I'm getting readings of more of these damn ships are jumping in the system. I wanted reinforcements here and I wanted them yesterday!**_

" _ **Orbital Defense Platform Vegas is lost. I repeat, Vegas Station has been lost with all hands."**_

" _ **This the CNMS Armstrong. Battlegroup Econ has capitulated. Enemy ships are pushing towards the gap in the line. All remaining battle groups are already engaged with hostile…"**_

" _ **CNMS Armstrong come in!"**_

" _ **This is the Grassland. CNMS Armstrong is lost with all hands. I repeat, CNMS Armstrong is lost with all hands."**_

" _ **This is a message from the Colonial Authority. Attention Citizens. A Class-3 Invasion is in effect. Please report to your nearest emergency bunker. Each resident is allowed one suitcase per person. This message will repeat…"**_

" _ **May God have mercy on us all."**_

* * *

 _ **At first, the Defense Fleet held. The Great White Shark known as Admiral Wittenberg did his finest to prevent the enemy from breaking atmosphere. Only God himself knew how long he'd last against an overwhelming force. But that was his job. Our job was making sure that if the Defense Fleet fails. We'd give them on a hell of a fight on the surface.**_

 **-CDF Army Colonel Jacob Daniels, Shanxi Colonial Defense Force**

* * *

 **Act I: First Contact**

 **Chapter 2: Protocol Dictates Action'**

* * *

 **Fort Sinhae**

 **Shanxi**

 **May 3, 2169**

It was around lunchtime when the news had broken out. Many thought it was the average SetDef Terror Cell making noise around Colonial Airspace. The end result would have the Colonial Defense Force kick down their metaphorical doorstep and send them running for their money. But this time, the situation was different.

Reports from Orbital Defense were saying that the unknown fleet in orbit was becoming more and more strenuous by the minute, as well as sending boarding parties to orbital installations and the nearby space tether. This type of information was making Colonial Administrations nervous. Nervous enough that they announced Planetary emergency Black. The last time that was used was when SetDef hand invaded Earth decades ago.

Lance Corporal Matthew Keane stood silently within the harness that was secured over his Torso, his NV4 Assault Weapons system was placed on a rack by his side, and his Kendall-44 Service Pistol was holstered on his hip. He then looked at the Platoon of Army troopers that occupied the PMSAA Raven Gunship before him. Four Squads of CDF Army troopers that fell under the name of the 3rd Platoon: three rifle squads and one Heavy weapon squad, normally armed with machine guns and anti-tank weapons. Leading said Platoon was Lieutenant Ryan Tekkard; a tough SOB with a gentle soul. Second-in-command was Sergeant First Class, Elizabeth Venner; there was little go on about her since she's the Platoons newest replacement. The last Staff Sergeant 3rd Platoon had somehow blown his legs off in a training accident a month back.

" _Touch down in one minute."_ The Pilot announced. Seeing how they were approaching their destination, the men and Women of the 3rd Platoon released their harnesses and prepared for landfall.

"Rooker! Get those C6's up and running. I don't need your sorry ass making lounging around while shit is about to hit the fan". Scolded Tekkard. "On it, boss."

"Venner, stick with me. The rest of you. Get your gear ready and form up behind me."

The troopers made collective "Yes sir." In response.

The ride to Fort Sinhae was short, as the Training Centre they were assigned to, was a mere 7 miles from each other. The Raven touched down at a nearby field, where many CDF Army troopers were currently milling about and going over last-minute preparations.

As the ramp lowered, the sun shined through the doorway, immediately blinding 3rd platoon before the visor of their helmets quickly adjusted to the light, and seeing many troops moving about the FOB. As Tekkard led them of the raven, a man wearing a CDF issued warfighter rig who wore a green cap that had an oak leaf at the center and had a Kendall-44 on his hip. Tekkard smiled when he saw the man.

"Major Quincy. Nice to see you that you haven't got any younger over the years." Tekkard told him.

"You're still waiting for me to retire, aren't you? Quincy replied. Tekkard coughed up a small laugh before giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Any updates so far, my friend?" Tekkard asked.

Kyle's friendly expression then turned serious. "Not good I'm afraid. The Naval Defense Fleet is getting torn up and we don't know how long until they break orbit. Land to Air Defenses has been set up in key points among the continental vital points, giving the amount of AATIS Guns we have some additional firing support in case any enemy ships decide to enter Khuvi's airspace. It's not enough to single-handedly take out an entire fleet but it'll give us an advantage if the worse comes to worst." He explained.

"It's only a matter of time before the Shark's luck runs out." Tekkard Commented. Major Quincy only nodded.

"What about the elevator? I've heard that Alpha has been under siege since the invasion started."

"Contact with Elevator Alpha has been spotty. The network that's linked to the elevator is damaged beyond repair. So as of 0530, we haven't heard from the security team stationed in the elevator." Kyle explained; the small hint of worry showing face.

Tekkard sighed. He expected for something like this to happen, but not this quick. Just like SDF Terror Cells have tried in the past, these Unknowns have boarded the orbital elevator via hanger bay since it was an easier route for troop deployment than to send dropships through the atmosphere. Now instead of Terror Cells, it's presumably an alien force that's hell-bent on Humanity's extinction. Tekkard shook of the malignant thought, for now, there were more important tasks to worry about.

"So, what's the game plan, Major?" Tekkard inquired. Quincy then took a moment to reach into one of his back pockets; pulling out holodisk, which projected a display of City of Khuvi.

"Colonel Daniels wants Second Platoon to secure the Commercial District, top Priority is the Orbital Elevator. That was supposed to be Fifth Company's job, but due to unforeseen complications. They had to escort some _"Not to compliant"_ Civilians making a mess in the Residential district. Once that is done, Third Platoon specifically will be extracted by a Raven. Callsign Jackal-03 will escort you and your men to the Colonial Administrations Center within the Central Administrative District. A CBAI Agent needs assistance in moving important files to a secure location."

Venner piped in "So we're babysitting a Spook? I thought the Bureau was the best at looking after themselves, not from a bunch of grunts." Her speaking out of turn warranted an irritated glare from Tekkard, but the Major gave a dismissive wave towards him.

"I understand what you mean. The CBAI is known to cook up some... impressive filed agents, but they ain't a one-man army...at least not yet if the rumors are true."

"Sounds easy enough, Major. Tekkard replied. "We'll get it done."

"I'm sure you will Lieutenant. when have you ever let me down?"

Tekkard made an unsure face. "Is that a trick question?"

"Depends on how you interpret it…Also, there is something I want you and your men to do."

"Third Platoon! Our assignments will be sent your HUD shortly. As of now, you're dismissed." 3rd Platoon made a collective nod to his order. As they disbursed, Tekkard placed a hand on Venners' shoulder. "Keep an eye on them, will you?"

"Duly noted," Venner replied.

Tekkard walked off towards the Major and his associates. Leaving the men and woman of 3rd Platoon to talk amongst themselves and or help around the base.

Matthew had ended up assisting some Army Engineers to run some final diagnostics 4th Company's C-12, that goes by the name Shirly.

"Alright, Frank. Give her spin." Matthew ordered.

Frank gave a small nod and imputed a few commands into his wrist-mounted Tacpad.

Not even a few seconds later, the 15-foot-tall Bipedal titanium-plated force of nature began giving of series of beeps. Shirly then proceeded to test her hydraulics, after that she tested her .50 BMG Rotary Cannon and T-77 Falcon Rocket pods. Matthew watched the Metal Beast move on about her surroundings before coming back to her original position and coming to a complete stop.

"Yeah, she's all fine and dandy." Frank acknowledged.

" _Fine! Dandy! And ready to Kill!"_ Shirley responded in its joyful and feminine synthesized voice.

" _I swear I get chills every time she says that."_ Mathew thought to himself. "Ok, Sierra-Romeo One-Three-One, you can head back to your squad now."

" _Thank you, Sir! You have a wonderful day, now!"_

"Yeah. You too." Matthew stated. The young Marine continued with diagnostics check of several weapons and equipment, not noticing another figure walking up behind him.

"It is true that most of you Combat Engineers have some sort of robot-fetish?"

Matthew jolted out of his train of thought, spinning around and nearly giving himself whiplash. He turned to see Venner.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Matthew asked.

"You didn't answer the question," Venner replied

"What makes you think I'm into robots?"

"Other than just rumors, nothing really." She told him. Matthew gave a bewildered look of confusion. Venner gave him a smirk before giving him a slight jab.

"Don't worry. No rumors about you. Just General rumors about Combat Engineers."

Matthew was about to say something until a loud voice got their attention. Both Matthew and Venner looked towards the front, seeing Tekkard approach 3rd Platoon.

"Third Platoon! Check and get your gear and be ready to mount up in five!" Tekkard ordered. Not wanting to waste precious time, the garrisoned troopers of the Shanxi Colonial Defense Force began preparing for the unknown.

"Finally, some action." A trooper exclaimed, hefting a missile launcher on his shoulder.

"Funny you say that Wells, since the only action you got in your life is when you shagged your cousin on your 19th birthday." Wells could only grumble with irritation as he could her other personnel chuckled at him. Wells gave off a sarcastic laugh.

"That funny for an Englishman like say since a great part of your ancestors were inbred."

I'm nae an Englishmen, I'm Scottish, ye hick." He proclaimed, letting the Irish accent be more profound.

The two marines continued their banter as Matthew and his new friends shrugged and proceeded to grab their gear and board their assigned IFV's.

Once more, heading into the unknown.

* * *

 _ **Part 2:**_

 _ **CNMS Lunar Nemesis**_

 **Shanxi High Orbit**

 _"Battlegroup Tailor has capitulated."_

 _"Short Range Scans show that only We and Battlegroup Mantis remains in an operational capacity."_

 _"75% of Orbital Defense Platforms have been occupied by hostile forces."_

 _"Orbital Strength has dropped to twenty-seven percent."_

Three more mass accelerator rounds impact the _Lunar Nemesis_ , splashing against the already weakened shielding. Admiral Wittenberg only sighed as he viewed the mass carnage that was in clear view. Within the last few hours, Wittenberg witnessed the same ships that serve with him during the countless Neo-SDF Terror Fleets, were torn apart but hostile ships that outnumbered the Defense Fleet. Now only three Battlegroups remain in the defense of the planet`. One who's combat capacity was almost reduced to nothing and the other that was steering on the threshold of utter capitulation.

Sadly, the latter fell upon Wittenberg's own Battlegroup. The damage that was laid upon Battlegroup _Lunar Nemesis_ was immeasurable to say simplest terms, as most of the ships that made up his Battlegroup were dead weight or molten debris that laid within the defense line. Now it was only a matter of time before the for _Lunar Nemesis_ ; the lead ship of the Shanxi Orbital Defense and the pride of the Seventh Fleet would be the next victim of the alien's vicious onslaught.

"Any response from STRATCOM as yet?" Wittenberg asked with a stoic expression.

Zero took only a second to respond. No response from STRATCOM has returned. The enigmatic AI Explained. "Although I can make a predictable estimation of the time it would take to send in a QRF task force."

"How long would it take?"

"Due to the gradually Astronomical Units between Shanxi and the gateway to the inner colonies. Estimated time of arrival rounds about to four days, nineteen hours, thirty-two minutes, sixty seconds."

Wittenberg gave an effortless sigh. He then turned to his weapons officer.

"Systems Check." He ordered.

"Weapon Integrity is straining, Power fluctuations have rendered the 4 primary weapon systems offline, shields are holding at 13% percent, Deuterium-Fusion Engines are approaching the destabilization line. Overall systems check reads at 56 percent and dropping."

"I see…" He responded.

The realization was clear that with his fleet in disarray and the possibility of help not arriving in time. He looked upon his crew, seeing the intense dread that evidently showed on their faces.

 _They don't deserve to die._

Several more round impacted the ships protected hull, eventually piercing its shields.

"Admiral! Our Shields have gone critical!"

"Hull integrity is standing at 51 percent!"

"Word from Engineering; Shield core has strained the Fusion Reactors. Cooling Subroutines have kicked in but they're only keeping the engines at the Final stabilization line!"

 _Not like this._

"Orders Sir?" a crewman asked, fear evident in his eyes.

 _Not like rest._

* * *

 **Part Three:**

 **Orbital Elevator Alpha**

 **Downtown Khuvi City**

"All right listen up, and check your HUDS, because I won't say it twice. About 3 hours ago, we've received radio chatter that Coast Guard defenses have been under heavy strain against enemy forces."

A digital image of the Orbital Elevator appeared the visors of Zulu's helmets. Displaying a vivid and detailed picture of their objective.

"Due to the vast size and nature if the installation we will be splitting up in teams of five. Teams One and Team Two will secure the base floor and control room. Teams Three and Four will move in and secure the following sectors highlighted on the map. Once we've completed our primary objectives, we'll link up with any surviving security forces and proceed to land platform Charlie. Once we get there A Raven will be providing extraction and support when we need it. Another thing, any civilians found on the station will be escorted down to the base floor and extracted by Teams One and Two. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" all responded.

"That's great. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. What happens if we can't retake the elevator?" An Army Trooper named Townsend asked she checked her H6-Proteus for the what can be called the sixtieth time. A stress reliever no doubt.

"Command units AATIS Tower has informed us that if we aren't able to secure the elevator, they'll destroy the elevator to prevent it from staying in enemy hands. Any other questions?"

All the troopers remained quiet. The only sound that could be heard was from the IFV's roaring engines.

"Lieutenant! We're approaching the drop-off. Make sure you and your men are ready." The Driver informed.

Noted, Tekkard then opened the Battle Network, informing the other teams to get ready. Within that same IFV, Matthew silently sat in his seat, his mind going to places that kept him from becoming too stressed. This method was then interrupted by slight nudge felt on his left arm. Coming back to reality, Matthew turned to the source of the distraction. It was Venner, In turn, Matthew expected a snarky remark from her, like from before. But what she did was different this time. He could tell that was she was saying something as he could see her lips moving behind her visor. One problem with this was that there was no sound coming from her helmet's speaker.

"Uh, you do I can't hear you right?"

The Venner looked confused for a second before she realized that her Commlink wasn't was working properly. She began to frantically type on her TACPAD, knowing that having Commlink that wasn't working properly would be detrimental to the mission. Matthew only watched as she attempted to fix the situation.

"Venner!" A gruff voice called out, one belonging to the Lieutenant. "What's going on? Why are you messing with your TACPAD?"

"Her Commlink is messing up," Matthew informed him. Tekkard brought his attention back to Venner, then towards Matthew.

"Tyndall, help the Sergeant with her Commlink. We can't have anyone cut off from the rest of the team."

Matthew gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. Turning to towards Venner, he motioned her to bring her TACPAD towards him.

Doing so, Matthew used his knowledge of basic technology to type in a few commands on the screen. He then asked her to activate her Commlink again.

Doing so, Venner activated the connection to the Battle Network.

"Testing… _Kzzzt…_ Testing…Hello? Can…. _Kzzzt_ …Here me?" She asked.

The Static was pain now everyone had to experience.

Matthew sighed. "Yes, but it seems like you Commlink has a weak connection. So, what I recommend is to not overuse it to a point where it strains so much, you blow a fuse in your helmet. Got it?

"Yeah…. _Kzzzt_ …Got it."

Matthew didn't give a response to what his squadmate. The blank expression he gave was all she needed to grasp his way of thinking. Taking this to note, Venner quietly laid back in her seat.

Wasn't long before Matthew's mind began to wonder again. He thought about the dreams he had. Dreams of City, a Gargantuan Metropolis than spanned beyond what a human eye could see. The City never saw sunlight. Only Smog and rain. The Earth was dead. Nothing grew. It was a sad place to be.

His thought was yet again broken as he felt the transport come to a halt and the ramp began opening and hitting the ground with a solid _thunk_.

One by one the troopers exited the transports compartment, staying in their designated squads as they approached the elevators base floor.

"Horton! Get a breaching charge on that door!" Tekkard ordered.

"On It, boss." Horton wasted no time placing an X4 charge on the metal doorframe that blocked their path. Setting the timer to no less than five seconds, Horton ran back towards his team and waited for the Autonomous Explosive Device; colloquially known the X4-Seeker Bot to grant them an entrance.

It wasn't long before the once thick doors that acted like a normal gateway into the building, were now twisted metal and molten slag.

Quickly maneuvering through the manmade hole. Fourth Company's Third Platoon efficiently scanned the base floor

"Main room Clear!"

"Clear Left!"

"Clear right!"

"Alright everyone, stick to the plan. Teams One and Two. Hold and secure this position. Three through five up the lifts. On the double!"

"Sir Yes Sir!" The team leader said unison.

* * *

 **Part Four:**

 **STRATCOM Headquarters**

 **New Geneva, Earth**

 **May 4, 2169**

Well beneath the seat the power of the United Earth Colonial Federation, lied connection of passageways and bunkers that stretched well within its underground network. Lying about 30 klicks from the Federation Capitol Building was the new outpost for STRATCOM Headquarters. The original STRATCOM Building was destroyed during the waning days of the War for Sol, specifically during the Federations Last Offensive. Now within STRATCOM Headquarters, an emergency meeting currently placed between among the many high-ranking officials of the UECF, STRATCOM, CDF, and CBAI

Among those selected Captain Steven Hackett, acting commanding officer of the Federation 1st Fleet was browsing through his personal datapad. Next to him was Fleet Admiral Harold Jeffords. Moving from his point of view. President Carlie Everson was conversing with Army Chief of Staff Devin Winters and Marine General Marcus Kane, along with a few aides that were specifically taking notes.

"So, what do we have Jeffords? Any updates from the Agents stationed on Shanxi?

"What we have so far is what we got from the _Stars of_ _Liberty_. An amassed fleet of unknown warships converging on Shanxi, The Defense Fleet capitulating, and an Impending foreign occupation of the Shanxi. Other than that, we have received nothing since the _Liberty_ docked over Vernan."

"Any reason on why they attacked us? The official meaning behind it?" she inquired.

"The Bureau has their hands wrapped around that question."

"Does that Include Harper? It's three hours since this meeting has started, and he hasn't arrived yet."

"Harper has his hands tied now. Sources from the Bureau's Internal Affairs Division has been investigating rumors of Insurrectionist activity within the Beta Quadrant of the Outer Colonies. For now, we'll have to deal with what we have and who we have." Carlie explained.

"The only problem with that latter is we don't know what we're dealing with." Winters countered. He then pressed a button on the tables holographic interface in front of him, which then displayed a projection of an Image taken from the _Liberty_ when it arrived at Vernan. Winters motioned his hand to zoom in on one of the ships, giving a detailed look of one of the ships that attacked Shanxi and its defenses.

"Any hits on the ship design?'

"Negative Ma'am. No ships that were analyzed before the _Liberty's_ departure had matched ant Colonial Ship spanning from Pre-Solar War to the current date." Winters explained to his associates.

"What about the SetDef?" An aid questioned.

"That is something we do not know. When we drove the SDF from Sol, all sources coming from the SDF Remnant Fleet had ceased twenty years ago. Ever since then. Nothing. As of today, all data on we have of the Settlement Defense Front is outdated." With this news, those who were present at didn't make the best of faces.

What Winters said did make sense. To a historian, twenty years would be considered a moderate jump between time periods but in terms of data and analytics, the gap left a huge gap in Intelligence in reference to SDF activity. While the Federation had won the war, it had left them in a position that following what remained of the SDF's leadership into uncharted space would ultimately strain the resources they had left in their possession. It would be better to rebuild and rearm than to chase something that's mortally wounded.

"Jeffords, what's the status of Drescher and the Second Fleet?" Carlie questioned.

"The Vernan Colonial Authority has informed me that Second Fleet is undergoing rearming and is ready to depart to Shanxi within the hour."

"And what of Constantine's?"

"Deckard's Third Fleet is currently on standby as a reinforcement fleet. If Drescher needs the assistance, the Third Fleet will jump in the system to provide support."

Carlie nodded her to in acknowledgment of this plan. She then turned back towards Winters and Kane. "General, Chief. Have you formulated a plan for Shanxi's Liberation?"

Winters took the opportunity to respond. "Yes Ma'am, I've forwarded you the invasion plans to your private Waypoint address. I've assumed you've already read up on the details?"

"Indeed, I have so Winters…but I am skeptical about these new special forces that the Navy had whipped up…these Titans? I mean Orbital Insertion worked in theory for dropping in Synthetic troops during the War…but having Human Occupants being dropped into the atmosphere within a 25-foot robot sounds…"

"Insane? That's the same thing I told Hammond when he introduced the idea when he introduced the concept to members of Fleet Command back in during the 75th Annual ISF-expo back in; 45. But after a few Joint screenings and tests that were authorized by the Intelligence Director himself. I can assure you that these new assets will be essential to the Federation."

Carlie passed a quick glance at her aids, giving her a look of equal skepticism.

"Jeffords, I know that since you hold the title of Chief of Naval Operations you have the authority of the supervision and organization of the Navy, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't inform me of additions like these. She explained, elevating her tone of voice by a small amount."

"But nevertheless, I'm sure that results of these _"new"_ naval addition will come handy when Shanxi is Liberated. When the word reaches populace that the Federation Liberated a frontier colony from an unknown threat. Public Support will be indefinite, and the current administration will see itself staying in office for another four years." Most of the officials nodded in agreement with this statement.

"There will be cons to this event as well." Jeffords pointed out. "This is a First Contact scenario. An aggressive one to be precise. We all know that once this all over, there will be people who will be out for blood."

"People like Udina?" Hackett surprisingly pointed out.

"With all due respect Captain, Donnel Udina is the least of our worries. Third party candidates like Udina barely can compete with the prominent candidates in the elections." The Chief Of staff countered.

"That's what you think, sir. But you don't know him as I do. Donnel Udina may be respectable official to many, but he's mostly apprehensive of what the Federation brings to the table."

"That's why he won't be a problem. Donnel Udina may be well respected by many, but he isn't respected by all. His ideas lie on fringe elements of the past. Pre-War for Sol. Ideologies like that will die out within the next century." Winters dismissed. "He won't and will never be a problem."

Hackett didn't say anything in response as he felt it was pointless to continue a conversation that would inevitably lead to nowhere.

"If it makes you feel any better Captain, I'll contact someone within the Bureau to keep tabs on Udina." President Evens informed him. Hackett nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Moving on. Besides these new additions, what do our ground forces look like?" Carlie inquired.

"Sources from Unified Ground Command have informed us that we have 700,000 Infantrymen heading in total, which includes Armor and Drone Support."

"Let's just hope that enough to retake Shanxi."

Kane smirked, "Give them enough Shock and Awe to dish out Ma'am, and we'll have the planet under our banner before the end of the week."

Even gave a smirk and a small nod in approval. As time moves forward Indistinctive conversations were coming and going until the rooms Holoprojector began to ping. All call was coming from the Bureau's Headquarters. Carlie was quick to answer as the Caller ID shown her who wanted to talk.

"I'm guessing it's who I think is?" Jeffords asked, arms folded and back laid against his chair.

His question was answered when the projector created a real-time projection of a man dressed in an impeccable suit and tie, along with some features that those who do not know of him to will see him as an eccentric billionaire.

"Jack. I'm surprised you even decided to call us, let alone even make your presence known during this meeting." Kane spoke, his voice hinting with unpleasantry.

"Kane, I see you're doing well. How are the Kids?"

"Jack, need I remind you that we are clearly in a state of emergency," Carlie interjected.

"Oh, I'm aware. I just wanted to call in and inform you of the recent events that have transpired within the Beta quadrant of the Outer Colonies."

"Interesting, but that will have to wait for now we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Ah yes, the unforeseen attack on the Frontier Colony. I assume that the Second and third fleets have already mobilized and awaiting further Orders at Vernan?"

"Yes, they have, once Carlie makes a formal declaration of war, The Fleets will jump into the Shanxi-Theta System and begin the Liberation," Jeffords informed him. "Has there been any contact from the agents on Shanxi on your end?"

"Contact from Tactical Reconnaissance Team Epsilon was brief. Orbital Defenses have been rendered inoperable, the ships have begun to dispatch landing craft on the planet's surface."

"Assuming that Shanxi's AATIS Network is still online, those garrisoned on the planet will have some breathing room."

"How many are garrisoned on Shanxi, General?"

"Since Shanxi is still developing in colonial standards, their local garrison is rounded up to sixty thousand men in total along with Armored Combat Teams. Commanding Officers of the defense force are General Theodore Williams, Colonel Jacob Daniels and Major Kyle Quincy." Kane Informed.

"SCAR Teams are prepping to be deployed along with the invasion force to extract key personnel and information from the Shanxi's Colonial Administration Center. The last thing we need is for them to get a hold of our star charts." Harper added.

"With that settled. Are formal preparation ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alright, gentlemen let's get to work."

* * *

 **Part Five:**

 **Hierarchy Warship Resolute**

"Admiral Titus, the enemies Orbital Defenses have been neutralized. Troop transports are awaiting orders."

"Inform General Desolas to get his men ready. Have the lead ships move into orbit above the planet."

"Yes, Admiral."

"once we're in position, inform all ships to hold position and wait for further orders."

"Understood, Admiral."

With the orders now being relayed to the appropriate personnel, Titus could only observe the view in front of him. Well, an artificial one to be precise. The holotable that stood in front of him displayed the environment around his ship that ranged from molten debris to faint signals that were being tracked along the far sight of the planet. A few of these signals are assumed to be the ships that fell back to that position. Titus could remember how it played out. He had given the order to finish off what remained of the enemy defense fleet, but as soon the lead ship, _The Indomitable_ and the _Paladin's Sun_ were about to unleash to their Mass Drivers upon the group of ships, a weird energy signature had begun to emit from their drive cores. Before Titus and any of the other Captains present could realize it, all the remaining ship had jumped out of sight. A tactical retreat from it looked like, but a poor one alas, as it had left the remaining Orbital Defense Platforms without support, leaving them to the Mercy of Titus's ships.

Once the remaining opposition had been neutralized, the path towards victory had opened and was once again in his grasp.

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **CMNS Lunar Nemesis**

 **Shanxi High Orbit**

"Are we in the clear?"

"Yes Captain, the enemy doesn't seem to be tracking us anymore." Replied the NavOfficer.

Wittenburg sighed and slumped in his captain chair with the rain of guilt running through his body. The decision of making a tactical retreat gave him an irritable feeling in his chest.

"We made it out just in time sir. Battlegroup Gibraltar and Kilimanjaro are awaiting orders." Zero Stated.

"Give me a diagnostics check."

" _Hull integrity stands at Seventy-Six Percent. Shield cores two and five are disabled. Weapon Systems at forty-three percent…"_

"That's enough zero…. What about the others?"

" _Gibraltar and Kilimanjaro stand at an equal fifty-percent combat efficiency. Fleet strength? Nearly one thousand percent."_

"What about us?"

" _Nearly half of the combined strength of Gibraltar and Kilimanjaro. But just enough to reach that cap."_

"Enough for us to give us a fighting chance against the enemy?"

" _Not entirely. Their combined fleet strength rates up to about to seven thousand. An all-out assault would drive our chance of survival down drastically. I recommend guerrilla tactics when engaging the enemy warships when encountered."_

The esteemed Admiral stroked in the thought of the information his Shipboard AI gave him. He was right about their odds with their current fleet strength. Guerrilla strikes would be a more conservative strategy since a frontal assault would end before it would even begin.

"If we can't take them head on, then it would be best to stick with Guerrilla tactics. Comms! Send a Message to Gibraltar and Kilimanjaro. Take us down into the atmosphere."

* * *

 **Part Six:**

 **Orbital Elevator Alpha**

 **Downtown Khuvi City**

It took two hours for things to go sour.

Within the first, Matthew and the rest of 3rd platoon were making progress on their objective. Securing the elevator was a mild task to do. Secure Key points, Find Survivors, Activate Automated Security, and get the hell out. Sounded simple for 3rd Platoon

The Second hour is where things turned for the worst.

After Matthew and his squad linked up with the Marines that were originally stationed on the elevator, the CIC was getting signals from Orbit. _Bad signals._ Information that came to the sporadic radio chatter had told them that the defensive line had failed, giving the enemy a clearing to land troops on the surface. There wasn't any clear information on what happened to Admiral Wittenburg, but from what they heard, they had to assume the worst. The sense of dread that had become present within 3rd Platoon when word that multiple landing craft had been sighted descending upon the city districts. Some relief began to surface when the sounds of Multiple AA Batteries and the thundering sounds of the AATIS guns began to go off. The evening sky was now lit with flak and burning steel that falls without warning into the city districts.

"Hot damn. Didn't expect the light show to start so soon." Rooker stated. The other troopers present seemed to agree.

"Doesn't give us an excuse to slack off. We've got a job to do." Tekkard Commanded. "We still need to get the Automated security up and get ourselves to Colonial Administration." As Tekkard began to issue orders, Matthew peered through a window near him. His gaze had focused on the sparks of light that filled the evening sun. His gaze seemed to last a while until Venner shook him out of his trance. "We can stop and look at the fireworks at a later time. Time to get a move on."

Matthew gave her a smirk. "Finally get your helmet working, huh?" he jested.

"No thanks to you. Had to do fix the rest myself so I wouldn't be running around like some an old dog."

Matthew only laughed at her complaint. Venner, unexpectedly from an NCO of her stature, didn't seem to mind though.

Nearly thirty minutes later, 3rd Platoon along with Zhukov's men enters the elevators Security Terminal. The Terminal was outfitted with the necessities a standard Terminal would need. An armory, the Surveillance center, conveniently a break room, and lastly the Main Control Terminal. This was the objective that 3rd platoon needed to find. Accessing control was the easy part of the mission. The hard part was getting out of the terminal itself.

Within the timeframe it took for 3rd Platoon to make their way to the Security Terminal, Enemy reinforcements had made their way into the terminal.

Now they aliens a were trying to kill them.

All in a day's work.

"Matthew give them some covering fire!" A trooper yelled.

."On it!" He responded as Matthew fired several bursts from his NV4, quickly killing the alien soldier. Reloading his rifle, Matthew heard Tekkard speak over the SquadComm.

"Come on Troopers! We have to push through! He said. Tekkard fired a burst from his KBAR-32, taking a head off on an enemy soldier.

Matthew was busy suppressing the enemy until he heard the sound of someone falling. Matthew looked to his left to see a Coast Guard member holding his neck as It bled rapidly. Matthew rushed to his aid and pulled him into cover. "Medic!" he yelled. Immediately a marine wearing medical insignia ran up to him and began to evaluate the downed Coast Guard.

"I can't do anything Corporal. The man took it in the neck. A Nano-shot wouldn't be able to save him in time." The Medic then turned his attention to another trooper in need of attention. All Matthew could do was comfort the Guard until his heart stopped beating.

"Frag out!" A Trooper yelled. He then threw the fragmentation Grenade down the hallway towards the enemy. Matthew could hear the panicked screams of the enemy sound off before the frags timer went off, causing an explosion that engulfs the opposite end of the Hallway. As the smoke cleared, what remained of 3rd Platoon make their way towards the assigned extraction point where their Raven would be waiting for them.

Shortly after, Matthew and the rest of 3rd Platoon had reached the Landing Platform. The road to extraction had was going smoothly until 3rd Platoon had encountered at least two platoon's worth of soldiers looking their way. The firefight ensued, taking lives on both sides.

"Do a solid and stay with me, Rooker. I need a Bio-Syringe over here!" Venner ordered. while laying down suppressing fire with his LMG, Rooker had taken a few rounds to the torso. In the spur of the moment, one of the Medics assigned to 3rd Platoon tossed one of his packs on of Bio-Syringes. Catching the pack with quick efficiency, Venner ripped opened the pack and jabbed the syringe into his torso. Rooker then made a series of coughing fits before being handed his LMG.

"Get back in the fight Trooper! You're not out of the fight yet!" she yelled. Rooker nodded along with a yes Ma'am before laying more suppressive fire.

The ensuing firefight continued as both sides laid down an equal amount of firepower at one another. It seemed that 3rd Platoon was boxed in, but luck had once again begun to lean in their favor when their ride had appeared along the port side of the Platform. Troopers onboard the Raven began rounds of 5.56 and 7.62 rained down upon their adversaries. One had tried to use a rocket launcher to take down their extraction, but Matthew quickly saw this threat decided to put a 5.56 into the alien's skull. Seeing that all threats had been eliminated, the Raven's pilot began to broadcast.

" _3_ _rd_ _Platoon this Jackal-One. Get your men ready and standby for pick up."_

"Roger that Jackal-One. We'll be ready." Tekkard broadcasted back. "let's go, 3rd Platoon, now's not the time to get lazy!" Tekkard turned to Zhukov. "Our C6's will keep the pressure off your back. I and my men are needed else."

"Take care Lieutenant. Thanks for the help."

Tekkard then made haste to make a forward dash toward the Raven. Zhukov himself made a backtrack towards the entrance of the Orbital Elevator.

Once Tekkard made it aboard, The Raven ignited Its engines and made its way towards its next drop off.

"The next drop off point is the Colonial Administration Center. Colonial Daniels wants us to regroup with the rest of Company while Baker's Fifth Company drops in reinforcements at the elevator. Once we drop down, Teams Three and Four will head inside the CAC and help onsite technicians. Teams One and Two will remain outside with them and help with the defenses."

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Say what you want trooper, no time for formalities."

"Why does the colonel want us back at the CAC? Don't that have an entire battalion's worth of CDF defending that place?"

"Yeah," Rooker added. "Sounds like It won't make a difference if we drop there or not."

"We're babysitting a spook"

"Fair enough," Rooker replied.

* * *

 **Part Seven:**

 **Hierarchy Warship Resolute**

 **Shanxi High Orbit.**

"Admiral Titus. Reports coming from our landing parties report heavy anti-air coming from multiple city-districts."

"What are they composed of?"

"Two large batteries and multiple flak weaponry. The Flak are easy to evade but our larger transports are being targeted by the Main batteries."

Titus growled after hearing this. One obstacle after another. "it seems that the primitive may not seem primitive after all." Titus stated. "Send a message to Ground Command and tell them to find a way to neutralize those Guns!

 **-xxxxxxx-**

"We got fast-movers coming up on our six!" Venner yelled.

" _Shit! Bank left!" One of the Pilots yelled._

" _Enemy heat-seekers flying on our tail!"_

" _Roger that! Popping flares."_ The main pilot responded, immediately flicking a switch that launched its countermeasures. Launching multiple flares, Jackal-One successfully evaded the impending danger.

"That was a close call," Matthew stated.

"Yeah it was, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the last. Everyone get in your harnesses! Matthew! Venner! Get on those mounted guns and take out those fast movers!"

"Roger that! Move up Corporal, let's Go!" Venner ordered. Matthew didn't hesitate in running up to the edge of the troop bay. As the reached, Both Matthew and Venner unlatched mounted turrets located on the opposite ends on the troop bay's door. Once they hooked themselves into the turrets harness, Venner signaled the Pilot to open the door. Matthew activated the turrets VISR link to his HUD. Giving him advanced targeting capabilities. The bay door fully opened, the pressure dropped. The outline of the enemy fast movers became visible. He had the moments.

"Light 'em up!" Venner yelled. Matthew didn't hesitate for a second when he unleashed torrents of 7.62 into the enemy. the first burst of magnetically-accelerated rounds impacted one of the fast movers, causing its kinetic barriers to flare of up a bit before collapsing. The Second burst had pierced its hull, hitting the fighter's internal circuitry. The third burst shot through the cockpit, immediately killing the pilot and then exploding. The second one was taken care of by Venner she caused it to fall back from her line of sight.

"Bastard's gone. Keep an eye out!

 **-xxxxxxx-**

" _Talon lead, this Talon-Three. My wingman is gone. Enemy Heavy Transport took him out."_

" _Talon-Three, this Talon-Lead. Standby for assistance._

 **-xxxxxxx-**

"You think they bugged out?" Matthew asked.

"Be surprised if they did. Motherfuckers seem tough." Matthew didn't respond as he inspected his mounted gun. A message then appeared on his HUD.

 _ **Ten Minutes until drop-off.**_

Matthew waved to Venner and informed her of the updated. Venner gave him a thumbs up in reply. He turned his gaze back towards the opening with his VISR scanning the warzone in front of me.

" _Heads up! We got more fast-movers incoming!"_ A pilot called out.

"Roger that." Matthew racked the Turret again in anticipation as five fighters started to swarm the Raven.

"Fuck 'em up!" Venner yelled. The spilt second after both Door Gunners shot out more control burst of 7.62 at the enemy, though it wasn't long before the enemy began to return fire. Matthew heard quick whistles of projectiles flying near him and against the hull of Raven.

" _Jackal-One's taking fire. Engaging maneuvers."_

It was then Matthew felt the Raven lunged as it avoided enemy fire.

" _More Heat Seekers on our six. Deploying Countermeasures."_

Gaining sight on another fighter. Matthew Pumped several bursts of rounds into the cockpit. He felt a tinge of relief again and again as pushed the fighters away from their transport. That was until their luck ran out. One of the fighters had caught them by surprise as one of the missiles that Jackal was trying to avoid had gotten lucky.

" _FUCK! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Jackal-One, we took damage to the portside engines. We're going down in grid sector bravo-four-zero-two-seven!"_

As the Raven spun out of control, Matthew and the rest of 3rd Platoon braced for the coming impact while the pilots did what they could to stabilize aircraft. Seconds later, the Raven came crashing down onto an empty street before it started to skid across the black asphalt. The Impact was brutal to the members of 3rd Platoon. At least four members had flung out of the Raven when their Harnesses snapped. Things became worse when the sounds of tearing metal became apparent.

Within the next fifth-teen seconds, the Raven known is Jackal-One tore itself in half. In the first five, the Raven bisected itself into two, causing the front and back to tear away from each other. In the first ten seconds, Matthew felt his harness buckle until he felt his weight shift when was launched from his static position. In the last five, Matthew flew in the air without balance. He tried to use his booster pack to realign his trajectory, but it was all for naught, as his landing came with a hard and blackening thud.

* * *

 **Part Eight:**

Talon-Three gazed down as he flew past the mangled wreck.

" _Enemy Transport down. Moving on onto next objective down. Good work Talon-Three."_

 ** _-_ xxxxxxx-**

"Roger that. Heading towards Central structure.

Amidst the flaming wreckage, 3rd Platoon collected themselves. Gathering what they could and helping anyone who wasn't dead or missing.

"What's the headcount at?" Tekkard asked while he stood amidst the wreckage

A Trooper named Alex was the first to respond as she ripped the seals off from her helmet and chucked it aside due to the visor being cracked.

"We lost Team Four during the crash, Pilots are dead. Connor fucked up his leg and not to mention Corporal Tyndall and the Sergeant went with the latter half of the Raven. So to sum everything up, we're far from alright. But, we ain't dead.

"Yet." Venner finished.

Tekkard and Alex both turned to see Venner limp herself towards them with Matthew slumped on her shoulder.

"How're you holding up, Sergeant?"

"I've been better," Venner Grunted. "Going to take a lot more than a crash to kill me." Venner then proceeded to gently lay down the unconscious Lance Corporal down for one of the medics that survived the crash.

"How's he doing doc?" Venner inquired, obviously worried about the unconscious corporal. The medic tapped on his wrist pad a few times after scanning his body.

"Guys out cold. A few broken bones and most likely some minor head trauma. Nothing a few Nano-Shots won't help mend, but he'll need to get to an actual hospital if he wants to get a full recovery. Other than that, nothing else seems out of the ordinary."

"Thanks, Trooper, carry on." Tekkard gave a sign off as the Medic nodded and made off to whoever else needed help. He then turned to Venner, his eyes meeting hers. "Glad to see you made in one piece. I assume the worse when the Raven had split in two."

"Not gonna lie, El-tee, I was scared. Thought my harness was going to snap and send my ass flying into the asphalt. regretfully, there was a small part of me that was relieved when I saw Tyndall fly out instead of me. Then I realized that I could be next."

Tekkard didn't need to respond to what his Second-in-Command was saying. In his years of serving with the CDF, he had his fair share of moments were fallen troopers had his fate sealed instead of Tekkard's.

"Our fate isn't always in our control Sergeant. We just have to live by it until the moment comes." Tekkard ended with a solemn tone. Venner gave a casual glance at her superior officer, taking in his words.

The tone of conversation broke when Alex pulled up her Tac-Pad and began observing the coordinates that were on display. Tekkard took notice.

"How far are we from the nearest rally point?" He inquired.

Alex began triangulating their current position with any rally points located within the city.

"Just two klicks down the road," A trooper names Ricardo replied. "A convenient landing if you ask me."

Tekkard nodded in agreement. "Let's not waste any time now. 3rd Platoon! Get your gear, salvage what you can." Tekkard then picked up and NV4 and handed it to Venner. "Let's get to that rally point.

Tekkard then pulled up a small holographic display of the surrounding area. The 3d models of the city were shown in real time, displaying every minute detail of Downtown Khuvi City. From there on, Tekkard zoomed in towards the Commercial district. He duly typed in coordinates into the Tac-Pad, which instantly zoomed toward the exact location to what he was looking for.

"They waypoint has been sent your HUDS! Let's move! He announced. 3rd Platoon then made their way towards the Colonial Administration Center. Venner and another Marine helped the Medics put Matthew on a stretcher. Alex had grouped up with what remained of First Squad, Rooker being the generous man that he was, offered to carry the First Sergeant due to her limp.

"You can't be serious?"

"Well you can either limp along like a stray on the side of the road, or you rest easy. A big man like me can take a little more weight." He said with a sarcastic but sincere tone of voice. Venner raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"You're calling me fat, Private?" she asked. Rooker stared in disbelief, as this answer wasn't the one he was expecting.

"Uh, no ma'am, I just thought…" Rooker was stumbling his words until Venner flicked his Visor.

"Stop sounding like an idiot. And lighten up, I'm just messing you with you." After that, Venner walked off with the rest of 3rdPlatoon, limp and all.

Not sure how to respond. Rooker remained silent after what had just happened. Soon he made his way to the rest of his squad.

After observing what had happened, Alex gave a moderate sigh, knowing the situation could be worse.

Or not.

To be truthfully honest, she didn't give a shit.

* * *

 **Part nine:**

 **Downtown Khuvi City**

 **Commercial District**

Elsewhere within the proto-megalopolis that was Khuvi city, Shanxi's Colonial Defense Force was busy fending off the Xeno Invasion force. Focusing on the troopers off Shanxi's Ninth company, the brave men and women if the CDF were currently fending off multiple enemy armored columns that were trying to break through to one of functioning AATIS Guns.

"Dalton! Dalton! Wake up!" a voice called out. Private First-Class Christopher Dalton awoke to a deafening ringing that then shifted into various weapons spontaneous weapons fire.

"That was quite a nasty fall you had here Private, I'm going to patch you up. Gonna make you feel better" Christopher gave the medic a slight grunt in acknowledgment.

"We're going to move you to some better cover." The Platoon medic grabbed Christopher and carried him over his shoulder towards a nearby building along with a few other troopers tagging along with them. As they entered the building, the medic to work on Christopher. "Lopez, Dunstan cover me while I'm working on this guy ok?"

"Roger that."

"Copy all."

The medic started to take off his helmet, so he can see the damage more properly. He removed Matthew's helmet to reveal his freshly cut brown hair, white skin, and blue eyes. His nose was bleeding and looked dazed. The medic pulled out a datapad and scanned his eyes. "How is he doc?" Dunstan asked.

"Due to our suits impact compensation, he only has a slight concussion and a broken rib, other than that he's good." The medic then turned attention back to Christopher. "You're going to be fine, just keep your head down." After that, the Medic reached into his pouch and produced a syringe, which then was jammed into Christopher's neck. Not a second after, Christopher felt a cold feeling surge throughout his body, followed by a cool sensation.

Turning from the Medic, Private Dunstan and First Sergeant Mariah Lopez were trying to keep their heads blown off by enemy fire while taking potshots at the enemy as well.

"Private! Is there a possibility that command can get some fire support on our position?"

"Firebase Georgia and Anthem have been encountering a moderate enemy presence near their position." Replied Dunstan as he got up and fired a few bursts from his LMG. "They've attempting to hold them off, slow traffic input has been slow."

"Shit! When did they get in the forests?"

"AATIS Guns probably missed a few transports." As he said in Cue of the roaring blasts of the AATIS taking down more enemy aircraft.

Suddenly the SQUADCOMM opened. " _RPG!"_

"GET DOWN!" Lopez shouted in panic. Lopez and Dunstan dove head first. The Superheated explosion that came when the rocket-propelled grenade hit Its target, sending shrapnel flying towards the group. Lopez gave into instinct and covered Christopher from the explosion with her body. As the smoke and debris passed, Christopher pushed Lopez of him and tried to set himself up, only for his Commanding Officer to push him back down.

"keep your head down Cabrón. We don't want new blood dying on us today."

Lopez then moved away from Christopher as she fired a couple bursts from her position. Her round made contact with the enemy, their kinetic shields making a slight popping before subsonic round pierced their hardsuit and turning their insides into mush.

"¡Come plomo Xeno!" Diaz yelled in her native language.

"Switching to Anti-Tank!" Dunstan yelled as he unlatched the missile launcher from his back. Pulling the trigger, the SA3 Rocket flew from its barrel, heading directly into the armored hull of an enemy APC. From the outside, the rocket didn't seem to do any damage until the rockets delay timer went off. The APC then erupted in a fiery explosion, efficiently killing that inside and consuming those were unlucky enough to be near it.

"Enemy APC down!" Rooker yelled as he reloaded his rocket.

"Yeah, one out of fucking twenty!" A Trooper responded. At this rate, we're going to get overrun before faster than Mars seceded from the Federation!" His worries were then met when a mass accelerator round had struck an MG nest to the side of him, leaving a column of smoke and the pained cries of several CDF Troopers. "Medic!" Someone yelled.

"Dalton! Get Anthem on the Comm." Diaz demanded. We need fire support!"

Dalton didn't hesitate on that order. Remaining in cover, Christopher combat crawled over towards a fallen Radio operators pack and begun to ring up Firebase Anthem.

While that was going on, another mass accelerator round sent a wave of rock and shrapnel upon the defenders of Ninth Company. More Marines had fallen due to this, even as their Combat Rigs were built to withstand trauma, many felt the quick and dull pain reside as their bodies were turned into lifeless corpses.

"Allen! Use your P-LAW and turn that fucker into molten slag!"

The Trooper known as Allen gave a smile, not big enough to be wicked, but plenty for those around him to know he delighted to enact violence on his enemies.

Allen gripped his P-LAW tightly and pulled the trigger. The trigger then initiated a series of complex events that generated an electrical field to the gas that was being released from the small gas tubes that were located within the complex circuitry that gave it life. Once It was done creating this fusion of ions and electrons, the superconductor had then launched the volatile plasma charge directly at the enemy hover tank, which promptly burned through the hull of the tank, incinerating its crew and causing the tank to erupt in a fiery display.

"Good hit! Good Hit!

"We got more tangos coming up from the North!"

"Push em back!"

Allen continued to time his shots. Sending Plasma charges directly at the aliens. Aiming for those that bunched up in groups and those who were sporting heavy after.

It was soon enough that Allen could hear the empty clicks and the constant hissing of the overheated battery, realizing that another advantage was now gone.

"P-LAW's dead!"

Diaz cursed "What's that status on that fire support!"

"I'm working on it!" Christopher called out.

 **xxxxx**

 **Khuvi City Outskirt**

 **Firebase Anthem**

" _Baker-Three-Zero. Input coordinates for the fire mission, over?"_

"Copy that Baker-Actual. Send them through." The Weapons Officers at the desk waited patiently for the coordinates.

"Captain Bradley. Baker-Actual sent the coordinates. Inputting them into the Artillery Cannons now."

"How long until fire mission initiation?" He demanded, his voice remaining stoic.

"Thirty-Seconds, sir." The Weapons Officer responded.

"Good." Bradley nonchalantly pulled out a pipe and started smoking. Shortly after, the sound of several 155mm High Explosive Shells onto a far-off enemy position. Captain Bradley felt a tinge of joy within his body from the successful delivery. His mood continued to remain in a passive state as the word from outside stated shows their defenses were beginning to push back the enemy."

"Continue with your current objectives." Bradley Ordered. "Don't Stop filing through Transmissions until I tell you to."

"We Got Fire support incoming! Danger Close!" Dalton yelled. "Everyone get down!"

Seconds later, The Troopers of the CDF Ninth Company braced themselves for the oncoming fire. The 155mm High Explosive Shells impacted the city street and made contact with the enemy, immediately vaporizing them in the process.

After the fire show had subsided, Christopher slow rose from his makeshift cover and peered at the molten craters in front of him.

Nothing was left of the enemy, save for a few burning husks. The only threat that now stood before him was the distasteful smell that made its way into his nose.


	4. 1-3: To war

_**"The reason why I became pilot was for the dreams of seeing the galaxy and taking the fight to the feet of the enemy...It's what my sister would've wanted. For both of us"**_

 _ **-Lieutenant Junior Grade Kelly McPherson, 45th Heavy Orbital Insertion Group, Class of 2177"**_

* * *

 **Act 1: First Contact**

 **Chapter 3: To War**

* * *

 **Part One:**

 **Citadel**

 **Presidium Commons**

 **Apartment of Asari Councilor Tevos**

 **Seventeenth Day of the third month**

 **The Galactic Standard year 2387**

Within the heart of civilized spaced laid the Citadel. A shining beacon of what unity and progression can achieve through the means of cooperation. Even if the Citadel wasn't built by the current races that inhabited the Milky way, that doesn't mean that those who were part of the galactic community had reaped the benefits that had come with it.

With the technological advancement brought on by the discovery of the Mass Relays to the exclusive material known as Element Zero, life within the galactic community had become easier than it was before the formation of Citadel Council and all who fall under its domain. But not all means of peace doesn't come with its save disasters and tragedies.

Conflicts such as the Krogan Rebellions and The Rachni War are specific reasons why the Council exists. To maintain Peace, Cooperation, and Unity. A Slogan that many within Citadel Space had agreed to represent the Citadel, the Council, and its people.

Now that the settings have been laid, the role of importance shines down on the current Asari Councilor, Elyria Tevos. Tevos slept quietly in her queen-sized bed, subtly tossing and turning until her alarm had suddenly come to life, blaring sounds that no intelligent beings would want to keep going.

Waking up with a grudge, hit the off button on her alarm, moving rather irritable out of her bed. Sitting on the edge, Tevos grabbed her personal datapad from the nightstand. Checking to see if there any important news and updates had come her way while she slept.

After quickly scrolling through her email, the Tevos strolled towards her personal shower, attempting to wash away any source of fatigue from her body. Although it did take a while, Tevos finished washing up and had begun her daily routine.

She first took a frozen Thessian fish from her fridge, along with various edible plants and spices that originated from known parts of civilized space. After what seemed like half an hour of cooking and prepping, Tevos sat down on her sofa with her breakfast in hand and turned on the Extranet Viewer located within her living room.

She began to watch the Citadel NewsNet, listening to the live feed about the current events that have transpired within the last standard day. There were stories about Batarian problems, Terminus Incursions, rises and falls within the economic stock market. As stated before, A daily routine for the current Asari Councilor. As she continued to eat her breakfast, her omni-tool began to ring. Not wanting to keep whoever was calling waiting, she answered the call.

"This is Councilor Tevos, whom may I be speaking to?" She asked

"Tevos. I'm glad to see you're awake." It was Valern, the current Salarian Councilor of the Citadel Council. If words could describe how this Salarian works, it would be cunning and manipulative. A male that would do anything to further his own goals. Thoughts aside, Tevos swallowed the bight of her breakfast and began conversing with her colleague.

"Valern? What causes you to call me at such an early notice?" Truly there was something important if he was calling her at this hour.

"It is a matter of utmost importance Tevos. I urge you to come to the Council Chambers as soon as possible." With that, the call ended. Tevos merely sighed as finished what remained of her morning meal and started to dress in her formal attire. Once finished, she contacted her assistant to bring her a skycar to her apartment. Unbeknownst to the Asari Councilor, this meeting would open a new door to the world of new possibilities.

And old enemies.

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **Council Chambers**

"Are you sure of this, Primarch? This seems too reckless of them. We've tracked them ever since the raid on the Minbar system, and yet we've always come up short." Current Turian Councilor Dectius Sparatus inquired to the current Turian Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy: Tivus Fedeorian.

"Reports from the 7thRecon flotilla say otherwise, Sparatus. The species they encountered within the 314 system matches the same ones that raided Prudence. Same structural evolution, same weapons tech. The only difference was their fighting style. Reports have them more organized from reports taken a decade earlier.

Sparatus exhaled deeply. "You mentioned the 314 system. An educated guess would be that they had activated it?" The Turian Councilor inquired

"The lead ship of the Flotilla, The _Oberon_ had detected a substantial amount of traffic head through relay 314. Once they made contact with what appeared to be a mining station, hostilities ensued."

"Spirits." Sparatus quipped. "What then?"

"The 7th Recon Flotilla barely made a scratch in their defenses due to the enemy's level of technology. it was evident that Flotilla didn't have the necessary capabilities in order to take on this station. So they called in for assistance. Lucky enough for them, a 12th Citadel Fleet was close enough to spare a few ships in assistance." Fedeorian added.

Before the two colleagues could continue, the sounds of doors opening had brought their conversation to halt. Fedeorian said his goodbyes, announcing that he will send the rest info he needed and would continue their conversation in a more private setting. When the call closed, the Turian Councilor turned towards his colleagues as they approached Sparatus.

"Councilors." Sparatus. "I'm glad to see that you could make it."

"Yes," Tevos added. "Councilor Valern addressed me on the important notice but he didn't explain to me what was fully going. Said he wanted to wait until all three of us are present." The slightly agitated Asari then turned to her Salarian counterpart. "Apologies for the delay. Wanted explanation to be cohesive. All side must be present for it to work."

Tevos made a slight eye-roll once the Salarian turned his attention to Sparatus. "Shall we begin?" He announced. Not wanting to waste any more precious time, all three councilors sat down and began to discuss the matter at hand.

"Councilors. I bring you here today to discuss an event that is considered dire within the galactic community. News at this height would be paramount to any recent events. So, I'm just going to give the news straight away." The Turian Councilor gave a brief pause. "We've found those responsible for that Tragedy of Haran."

Upon hearing this, Tevos had nearly fallen out her seat. The news of this discovery had gained different reactions from each of Councilors. Sparatus' primarily showed emotions of animosity when the Primarch had relayed the news. Valern, as any Salarian would be, was surprised to hear to about the reemergence of this old threat. Tevos? It was already apparent what hear initial reaction was.

"H-How did we find them." Tevos managed to say, the masked rage becoming evident. Deciding that this was a great time to add to the conversation, the Salarian Councilor decided to answer this time.

"7th Recon Flotilla detected rapid movement through relay 314. They decided to investigate. Discovered mining station in orbit of one of the gas giants. Per Citadel law, they decided to make the First Contact and apprehend those responsible for its activations. First Contact went sour. Hostilities then ensued.

"As the fighting went on, 7th Recon called for assistance. 12th Citadel Fleet engaged the enemy and forced them back through 314. Further details are pending." Sparatus continued. "We also have taken control of the mining station we came across."

"Any signs of resistance?" The Salarian inquired.

"Save for a few automated security, no formal signs of resistance. We have prisoners are their way back to the citadel as we speak." Sparatus informed. The 12th then followed them through the relay, eventually cornering them to a garden world. A heavily defended garden world."

" _A garden world that's heavily defended?"_ Tevos thought. _If that's so then it must be possible that…"_

"Is it possible that we've located their homeworld?" Valern finished what Sparatus was thinking.

"That is a possibility Councilor. No colony world would have an immense orbital defense grid save for a species Homeworld.

"And what if it isn't?" Valern added.

"There's a possibility that it isn't, that's why Hierarchical Congregation has decided To detached the Tenth Fleet to assist the subjugation of the Planet and spearhead the journey towards their Homeworld and any other planets that have under their control. Judging by their set course, they'll arrive shortly to assist the 12th."

"Tenth Fleet? Read reports about them. Large, efficient, deadly. Possible overkill?" Valern quipped. Sparatus shook his head at his colleague's comment.

"Overkill is a fool's term when it comes to protecting civilized space from those who wish to harm it. The Tenth Fleet played a great role during the Krogan Rebellions, especially during the Battle of Digeris."

"It would also be appropriate to send them since the reports that states the 12th Fleet took moderate causalities when facing their Orbital grid."

"How many were lost?" Valern asked.

"In cumulative total 15 ships from the 24th Fleet were considered lost with all hands. As of now, only 24 remain combat active." Sparatus informed his colleagues, signs of dread clear in his voice.

He continued "Primarch Fedeorian has informed me that Admiral Titus is currently landing troops on the planet as we speak. As of now, there is a planetary invasion going on. Further updates will be forwarded to me when they become available."

Sparatus could only look into his colleague's eyes. Eyes filled with pain and anguish. Sparatus noticed how Tevos was tensed up, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. The word pity wasn't good enough to represent how he felt for his colleague.

"Tevos. If you feel the need to say something. You have the option to speak freely." There was an empty silence in the room. Tevos then stood up from her seat and proceeded to exit their Private Chambers. The door closed as soon as it opened. Leaving the two remaining councilors behind in silence.

* * *

 **Part Two:**

 **Hierarchy Warship Pride of Taetrus**

 **High Orbit Above Shanxi**

"Helmsman! Status report." Spoke a Turian Captain that was known as Decius Remidros. A fine naval officer that has seen his fair share of combat ever since he graduated from Palaven's Naval Academy.

"Invasion is underway, Captain. General Desolas' forces have made landfall but not without heavy casualties. Orbital Guns have been picking away at landing craft, easily cutting the initial landing force to three-quarters of its strength."

"Damn it all." Decius cursed. "what's the progress of the invasion?"

"Slow progress, Captain. Reports form Titus' ship have stated the enemy has put up fierce resistance. Reports have also pointed out that the 30th Assault Legion is making ground towards one of their Orbital Defense cannons.

Decius nodded on that note. At least something good was coming from these reports.

"We also have confirmation that the Tenth fleet will be providing reinforcements and help us secure the planet. As well as leading the effort to find their homeworld." The Helmsman added. "Knowing their reputation and skill, there's no doubt that this conflict will be over before the month's end."

Decius slightly reacted to this news. "Isn't that a tad bit overkill?"

The Helmsman scoffed. "Overkill is an understatement to these primitives. These are the same ones that sacked Haran.

"The same one from 10 years ago?" Decius asked, skepticism starting to rise in his conscience once again. The first time this happened was when Admiral Titus had announced the news on the Fleet's frequency. "That doesn't make sense. The ships that attacked Prudence were different in both design and color schemes. How do we even know that they're the same ones that did it?"

"If you don't mind me saying sir, a lot can happen in a decade. It mainly happens when species makes the first contact with another spacefaring race."

"But it makes no sense. Why would they change…"

"Captain! The Tenth Fleet will be arriving shortly." The ships Navigator announced.

Decius sighed. The facts were there but none of them connected. This was a topic he would have to inform the Hierarchs about. But for now, he must focus on his duties.

"The Tenth Fleet is exiting the relay in five…four…three…two…"

Without a second wasted, the Tenth Fleet had appeared on their radar. A task force of nearly 300 ships and infantry force that five times larger than the defense force that was garrisoned on the world below them.

"Captain! There's a call being transmitted to the Communications Terminal."

"Status?"

"Fleetwide sir."

"Put it on then. I'd rather not miss out on this call. Whoever's broadcasting this message has something important to say."

"Aye, sir!"

The comms officer opened the signal, giving whoever was broadcasting a platform to speak the Taetrus' crew. The Turian speaking was Admiral Equdia Viccus, acting commander of the Tenth Fleet.

"This is Admiral Viccus of Turian Tenth Fleet. We've come to assist in the pacification of the hostile race that is located within the system. Hold your position and wait for our arrival."

Decius made the Turian-equivalent of a smirk. Admiral Viccus, a descendant of the famous Admiral Decibius Viccus. A veteran of the Krogan Rebellions and the Hero of Digeris. Coming from a long military family, her tactics and way of thinking were complimented by many within the Hierarchy. Many considered it a blessing from the spirits to have a reputable ancestry like Equida's, but to Decius' point of view, luck was the majority rule in her entire career. If she was born into a lesser known bloodline, she would've been another Naval Captain led by some Admiral that made his name in his academy.

"Helmsman Atticus, I'm heading back to my quarters for a moment. Alert me immediately If anything occurs."

"Understood Sir."

 **-xxxxxxx-**

 **Shanxi, Khuvi City**

 **Financial District**

Within the downtown financial district, the 37th Turian Expeditionary Force had dug in deep within the city center. Creating their own version of a Forward Operating Base. Sentries manned the inner and outer perimeters, Medics were doing the best they can help stabilize the injured, and the command staff was relaying orders to the troops that were currently out on the field. The constant flow of information had kept the 37th on its toes since they were in a land that was unfamiliar to them. While most within Council space was familiar with the concept of Metropolises, the 37th had no layout of the land before them. Though Urban Warfare wasn't new to races like the Hierarchy, there have been unforeseen incidents that have led to several interruptions of the Turian Occupation.

Saren Aterius witnessed some of these incidents. He remembered what happened. His team was tasked with investigating why a Scout Patrol hadn't reported back to command. After traversing for seemed to be almost an hour, Saren and his team had discovered the location of the missing recon team. To put it simply, it was the sight that Saren was used to.

The sight of broken bodies and burnt weapons had littered room they recon team had set up in. Burn marks and bullet holes had covered the walls, while blood stains and gray matter painted the room in a more dreadful color. They were beyond recognizable.

Another sight was when his and a few other companies were subjected to constant waves of bombardments that littered a city block. All companies that were present in the attack suffered heavy casualties. Saren ended up with a few injuries himself, but none were considered life-threatening. Ever since then, he's been licking his wounds at a nearby FOB.

"How many survived?" An Officer asked the resident medic. The Medic gave out a long sigh. "Not many sir, the damage that was done these fine men had left them either unfit to fight or mortally wounded. I believe it's best to send this headcount back to command. Manpower at this outpost has been significantly reduced, the last thing we need is the enemy to find a hole in our defenses."

The officer nodded. "Right…Make sure you get a proper head count before you send your report back to command. I don't want any errors being made."

"Of course, sir!" The medic saluted and proceed to continue with his work. The officer remained where he stood, taking in the reality of what was happening. As he scanned the room, he noticed a certain Turian that stood out from the rest. The silver-colored Turian, sat on the edge of the bed, hands clasped around each other, his line of sight facing the opening of the medical tent. The officer hesitated for a moment before walking towards his subordinate. Saren didn't notice him until he gave nudged him on the shoulder.

Saren broke from the trance he was stuck in and diverted his attention to the Turian standing before him.

"Sergeant Brevican. I didn't hear you come in." Saren exclaimed. Brevican shook his head. "You need not worry about that, son. What you need to worry about is your state of mind. How are you holding up?" Saren was hesitant in his answer. Showing signs of weakness was a common occurrence among those who were just starting their inductions into the military. Saren was afraid of being singled out because of this. If his fears were to be discovered, it will most likely tarnish his career. What could make things worse is that it would draw attention Desolas on how his younger brother would choke and cower in the line of duty.

"I'm fine, sir. I'm just trying to keep myself level headed. That's all." He replied. Brevican narrowed his eyes at this response.

"You don't have to lie, son. I know you've been having problems these last couple days." Saren tensed up when he heard this. Since landfall, you've been choking up and hesitant when it comes to engagements with the enemy. What's going on?" he inquired.

Saren tensed up at this sort of questions. For someone to doubt his affectibility in battle, it was something he wanted to avoid. Saren choked up a bit, a sign of failure in his eyes as there was nothing to say. Brevican then moved closer and then proceeded to sit next to the young Turian.

Brevican took a glance at Saren, his sad and ashamed expressions. Titus could now see what's wrong. "There's no need to talk, boy. I know what's wrong." Saren said nothing "I was the same when I was your age. Just fresh out of the academy, being shipped out to the frontlines in some irrelevant war against the Vorcha. I remember the fear that came over me when the blood of my brothers and sisters had stained the dirt below my feet. It showed me how the horrors of what war can do to a young soul." He explained to the young Turian. "It made me crawl into the deepest hole i could find and wait until the fighting stopped." Titus took a pause in his story. Saren remained silent, his movements subtle but showing that his tensed form was slowly degrading.

"After the fighting had stopped." Titus continued. "I had crawled out of the bombed-out crater, only to see what remained of my comrades. Only of few lucky souls remained. Four thousand out of fifty thousand. They ended up calling us the Blood walkers. Those who walked in the fire of battle and who have walked in fields of blood. In the beginning, I never wanted that title. But that didn't stop me from earning it." Titus placed his hand on Saren shoulder. "Despite what they told you in the academy. Fear is natural. Everyone has it. There's no need to hide your emotions, Saren." Brevican then got up and began to walk towards the entrance of the tent.

"You just have to embrace them." Titus exited the tent, leaving Saren alone with his wisdom and his thought.

Saren swore he heard rain start to fall.

* * *

 **Part 3:**

 **Shanxi, Khuvi City**

 **Administrative District**

 **Colonial Administrations Building, Sub-Level 8**

 **May 5, 2169**

"What about the AATIS Defense Array?".

"The Array is still operational. For how long? That's the question"

"Is there a time estimate?"

"There is one. But it ain't pretty. The AATIS Defensive line had been on the receiving end of a full-frontal assault on their position. Company Commanders have reported a 14 percent casualty rate."

Agent Holton took a drag from the cigarette that he was smoking occasionally. The man didn't say anything. Only listening to what his companion had to say.

"Data from CCTV networks have given me pinpoint the location on the enemy encampment." The holographic table before her changed from detailed recreation of the AATIS Defense Line to a simplified representation to Khuvi City as a whole. While not extremely detailed, Holton could see the outlines the Khuvi's separate districts. Each was outlined with a distinctive color, representing importance to the city's infrastructure. The Green districts represented the city's Agricultural, Residential, Commercial Districts. The Financial Districts were outlined in yellow. Administrative and Military Districts were highlighted in Blue. Each sector had its own color, a representation of order within the city. As of now, all Holton's could see was red and the flashing signs of ERROR over several districts. As far as he could see, the Central Administrative District was the only fortified Sector left unoccupied.

"The AATIS Network is the only thing keeping the enemy from overrunning Central. Northern and the Eastern Branches haven't been able to report in due to extensive damage to the city. Colonial Administration has assumed the worse."

Hearing this news, Holton could only sit and watch the projection before him as he assessed the situation at hand.

"What's the game plan now?" The Companion asked. Holton took another drag from his cigarette before setting out in the ashtray beside him.

"The plan remains the same as before. If Central falls, there's no way I can let you fall into the hands of the unknown." As Holton declared what their objective was, the holographic table changed from the representation of a doomed city to the artificial representation of a young Female wearing the uniform of an Old Earth Security Organization, her light pink hair covered all but one purple eye that was seen clearly from the glasses she obviously wore.

"You always knew how to take care of me. Don't you know tiger?" the Artificial Intelligence spoke with a smirk.

* * *

 **Part Four:**

 **Shanxi, Khuvi City**

 **Civilian Emergency Bunker #5**

 **Residential District**

Haley couldn't sleep.

Not with all this noise.

Even under 700 feet of solid rock and metal, she could still hear the subtle vibrations of the battles occurring on the surface.

Haley laid on one of the many cots that occupied the bunker along with many other civilians the fled from the invasion. Many were convinced that the fighting would be over before the first day's end as everyone thought that an SDF splinter group sporting outdated ships had managed to slip through the orbital defense grid and were planning to make landfall. Ships like that stood no chance against modern weaponry the Alliance sports now. But things started to change when the all clear didn't go through and the Danger-level rose

Some started to speculate that whatever remained of the SDF had gathered whatever ships they can muster into Hive Fleet, going from planet to planet, stripping away it's resources to rebuild what they lost decades ago. Other believed that the SDF had come back in full force in attacking outer Alliance worlds and once again planned to push their way back to Sol and claim the Earth as their own. And there were a few that said the one mankind was most likely destined to encounter when they left the Sol System.

 _Aliens._

Before the invasion, the thought of the first contact this early was doubtful among most of the population. By the 41st Interstellar Consensus was finished and Archived, 2 planets have been colonized and mankind had a population of 36 billion. 40 plus years of interstellar colonization, several of those being small internal conflicts that led to a war of interstellar secession, and not one of intelligent life. Unless you counted local fauna that existed the colonies beforehand.

But now, skepticism was flailing, and insignificant amounts of panic were ensuing. Some civilians that were encased in this 400-foot bunker had approached the assigned personnel that were encased with them as well- a measure to ensure that the population was kept calm and orderly with a sense of protection and began asking questions. Questions that weren't getting the answers that they needed.

Haley could hear the downbeat conversation roar over the various chatter that took place within the bunker.

Haley shifted her vision towards the commotion that was going on. Her eyes landed on a trio of men, one middle-aged, another seemed to be in his late 30's, and the last-what seemed to the youngest of the group- seemed to be in his early 30's. in front was one CDF Officer. The chevrons his shoulder signifying that he's currently a sergeant but to her knowledge he just another CDF soldier.

"We demand to know what's going on! We've been down here for almost four days. People are starting to wonder why we haven't been able to return home." The middle-aged man explained to the officer.

The officer sighed with a tired expression. "Sir, everything will be explained when we have viable information."

"Are the SDF attacking us?" one of the younger men asked with a slightly worried tone.

"That's something I can't say. Command doesn't want unverified info being released into the civilian populace." He replied, typing onto the data pad he held in his hand.

The middle-aged man piped up again "So you don't know who's attacking?" The officer could notice the accusatory tone.

"With all due respect sir, I'm not technically allowed to answer any questions without an all-clear from Command, so I'd advise you three to sit your asses down before I get someone to do it for you. Is that clear?"

They both stared at each other for a few moments, the tension was radiating from the current argument. That's what it felt like until the middle-aged man broke off the engagement and took the two younger men along with him. The Officer went back to what he was doing before the three had begun to bother him.

Like the rest, Haley returned to what was doing originally, Waiting to this to all end. Going back to lay in her cot, her sudden movements had awoken a small child that was laying beside her. He slowly opened and rubbed his eyes.

"Mom? Is everything alright? Are the bad people gone?"

Haley looked to her son. The boy so young couldn't understand what was going on.

"Everything's fine sweetie go back to sleep." She replied in a soothing tone.

"When are we going home?" He asked her. Haley could only look at her son. Innocent and bright minded as can be, she knew she had to choose her word carefully.

"Soon Steven. Not now, but soon. Now get some sleep. I don't want you to be all tired when we have to get ready to leave ok?"

Steven yawned, before saying "Ok mommy." And going back whatever dreams that filled his mind.

Haley wrapped her arms around her only child as another subtle hint of war vibrated into the bunker.

A reminder that for them. This was far from over.

* * *

 **Part Four:**

 **CMNS Armageddon's Edge**

 **Second Heavy Orbital Insertion Group, First Division**

 **Battlegroup Westray, Second Fleet**

 **On-route to Shanxi**

 **Sometime after the Fall of the ATTIS Defense Line**

Pilot Specialist 1st Class Alex Morrison followed the line of Soldiers that made their way the armory and their assigned weapons locker, almost acting like a machine, remaining in step with his fellow pilots that was gearing up for this new offensive.

"Did you see the press conference the President gave?" A Recon Pilot asked as they began to check their R-101C Rifles and R-92 SMGs.

Alex merely grunted in reply.

Alex, a now 27 years old man from an outer colony world of Ellandun, had originally joined the Marines in order protect the ones he cared about from roaming terror cells and for the benefits of paying for college. It was also worth mentioning the deep sense of nationalism those if his generation had within them. Willing to lay down their lives to protect Earth, Her Colonies, and specifically their own native colonial homeworlds.

After five years of taking down terror cells and shutting riots that threaten this Era of Expansion that swelled within the Federation. He and 400,000 other marines were handpicked, due to their various amounts of adaptive skills, to be a part of a new fighting force that would quote _"Finally stomp out the idea of rebellion."_

The Heavy Orbital Insertion Group were an experimental fighting force that would be dropped from orbit within a drop pod, forged out of Titanium-A and lead foil, with extreme accuracy. After the protective cover had penetrated the atmosphere, at an altitude of fewer than 200 meters, the pod will burst open, letting the Titan land on its feet and deploy a 15 to 25-second dome shield for protection against any ground-based targets.

As all 400,000 candidates went through the Combat Certification taking 4 years of training in both the operation of Titans and refinement of the skills of shooting, parkour and combat within MK-V Simulation Pod, only 20,000 had passed certification. 20,000 newly designated troopers were now an experiment the upper echelons of STRATCOM were watching.

While Alex had the confidence and trust of his comrades, what really bothered him is the lack of intel that was being delivered. Sure, everyone within Federation space now new that Aliens were besieging a fledgling planet somewhere in the Outer colonies and now STRATCOM was mobilizing a massive relief fleet to take it back, but where were the details on the enemy? What ships do they have? What're their weapons like? Tactics? Can we _bone_ them... _Marine talk that was._

Regrettable these questions weren't given any answers since the Battalion Commander keeps on Telling us that _"We don't get paid to ask questions. We get paid to kill."_ Alex sighed at that memory.

Now making their way into the Armor fitting room, Alex and his squamates transitioned into their gear. Even though it may look light to the naked eye, the T-24 Multi-Purpose Agility suit was a mix of synthetic material and Carbon Nano-Fiber, forming and contorting to each Pilots form, enhancing their strength and endurance. The Agility part came separately _-so to speak-_ as the Jump kit; a small jetpack that is worn around the waist. Jump Kits provide a brief burst of thrust that is used to leap to higher locations. They also have a function that adjusts the deceleration on potentially fatal descents to safe levels, allowing Pilots to fall from great heights without injury. The Jump Kit enables sustained wall running, improving Pilot maneuverability in combat situations, and fall from great heights. The T-24 Multi-Purpose Agility Suit also allows different sets of armor to synchronize with its interface. Allowing those who prefer to customize their armor, than having the default, to do freely so.

"How long do you think this war is going to last?" Another of his squadmates, A heavy weapons Pilot asked as he the belt feed on his AT-ARL aka _The Sidewinder_ and his M1A3 Hemlok BF-R.

Alex gave silent sigh as he grabbed his assigned R-101C, his ammunition, nine ammunition strips in total. Five on his chest, four on his hip belt and one in his rifle. He then let his helmet slip on, it's HUD coming to life, displaying his Radar, Motion Tracker, IFF system, Smart Targeting Synchronization, and the live video feed of the world around him.

Finally, he made his way towards the expanded armory to grab his assigned Charge Rifle and B3 Wingman. As he finally gathered his gear, the ships Intercom system came to life.

" _Attention all hands! We're reaching the end of our Fast Travel. T-Minus 20 minutes until normal reentry into real space."_ The intercom ended.

Albeit that Alex did look like a trained warrior, he still was nervous about this entire operation. As he and the rest of his squad walked over towards a larger group of pilots that were assembled near the center of the room

Standing in the middle was the leader, Pilot Lieutenant Tia Akimoto, a fiery yet compassionate woman of East Asian descent that hailed from the inner colonies.

After what Alex could describe of speech to boost Morale that indeed left many pilots yelling with encouragement, the Pilots then dispersed from the center and made their way towards their assigned Titans.

Alex assigned Titan was an Atlas-Class. Considered a Jack-of-All-Trades among the three Titan classes since It was a perfect balance of power and mobility' is an excellent Titan for all engagements and situations. More mobile than her brother Titan, The Ogre, and more durable than its sister Titan, the Stryder.

What he did next test the Synchronization of his Titan. Running simulations of his arms, Ordnances, his shields, and his X0-16 Chain Gun.

" _Three minutes until reentry."_ The intercom said.

Alex took a deep breath and said a quick prayer. "EH-2356, Begin sequence."

" _Affirmative Pilot. Beginning Initiation Sequence."_

Almost instantly, The Atlas Titan had set itself within its assigned parameters and stood still within the Metal Pod that enclosed itself around the 28-ton robot.

All Alex could see in through the Chassis live feed was darkness. Each moment was tense for the Pilot.

" _Attention all Personnel. We're about to reenter real space. Brace for Aftershock."_ The Intercom cracked once again.

It wasn't even three seconds after the announcement, that Alex felt a slight tug and pull on his body. Realizing that they were most likely in the Shanxi Theta System, it wasn't long before the calm ride began to get rough. The soft rumbling sounds of flak could be heard through the thick walls of Uranium Depleted Titanium-A.

Alex kept praying to whatever gods Humanity had left out there.

He kept praying.

He kept praying until the voice boomed into his headset.

" _ **Standby Shock insertion!"**_

And all he felt next was the weight of his world disappear in an instant.


	5. 1-4:This is not your grave

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: This story has been updated and rewritten. In order for readers to understand the premise of the story, I'd highly advise to go back and start from the beginning.**

 **~Mazzi**

* * *

 _ **Humanity as a species lives and breathes like every other being in this universe.**_

 _ **We deserve to exist in every way. We deserve to roam where we want, what we choose to do, and who we love.**_

 _ **It's been that way for as long Humanity can remember. It's been that way as long I can remember. It's something I learned to appreciate as I grew over the years. It's what my father taught me. It's what my mother taught me. Now I follow them in their footsteps, protecting an idea that many have fought for before.**_

 _ **One's right to exist.**_

 _ **-Excerpt from the Journal of Captain Ian Carter, 27th CDF Expeditionary Marines, 2183**_

* * *

 **Act 1: First Contact**

 **Chapter 4: This is Not Your Grave**

* * *

 **Part One:**

 **Shanxi, Khuvi City**

 **Central Administration District,**

 **Colonial Administration Center**

 **Sub-level J**

 **May 7th, 2169**

"Central has confirmed that AATIS Defense Networks failsafe is green. The risk of AATIS Falling into enemy hands has been rendered null…though that won't stop them from disabling the Network by more…conventional means."

"It's a risk we all have to take. The Central Administration District is the only standing stronghold that remains in the hands of the CDF. We would have more if the AATIS Network had more defense batteries at its disposal. Sadly, this is the reality we currently face."

Silence had now filled the dark room, it's the only light source, the glow from a holotable.

"Any word from Sol?"

"Interplanetary Communications reported significant movement around Vernan."

"ETA?"

"Unknown. Communication was cut when Fort Ying went black."

General Williams gave long sigh before resting against his cushion sheet. "The time will come when we'll have to rely on the wits we were born with instead of automated machinery."

"You believe AATIS won't hold?"

"The tools of war won't always shine when the storm has passed Daniels."

"They'll rust. Just like everything else.

* * *

 **Part Two:**

Within the steel corridors of the Colonial Administration building, numerous personnel of many creeds and colors were going about their business amidst the ongoing warzone that was taking place right in front of their doorstep. Colonial Defense forces were regrouping and reevaluating strategies and defenses, Colonial Administration and Medical Personnel were busy regulating and tending to the civilians who didn't make it to shelters in time. Everyone had an important task at hand.

Except for Matthew.

The young marine was sound asleep on one of the various supply crates that were strewn about in the communal area. After making it back to the Administration building and offloading the wounded to the medical area, what remained Zulu went their own separate way throughout the building. Some went on their way towards the mess hall, others went down into the sub-levels the building to complete the task that they were assigned to do. And then, there were others like Matthew, the very few who would stand upon the gates of Colonial Administration and stare among the cityscape.

The sounds of boots and heavy machinery had become faded noise as Matthew rested against the base of a statue that stood tall amongst the upper steps of the Colonial Administration Center. Surprisingly, the young marine had managed to recuperate from the minor injuries he had sustained when their transport crash-landed a few blocks away from the CAC. Matthew didn't remember much after the crash. there were the sporadic flashes of recent events, but the pieces were mainly fragmented. It didn't matter though, it was apparent that he had blacked out and was transported here for further medical attention.

Matthew's train of thought was broken when he noticed someone step into view. "Looks like you're taking it easy." The noticeably playful feminine voice said. Matthew lifted his head to see who was talking.

"Sergeant Venner?" Soon he realized who he was facing, Matthew quickly stood up and gave a formal salute to his superior.

Venner wry smile. "No need to be all formal, Corporal. We're not in combat right now."

Matthew brought his down to his side and relaxed in front of his superior.

"Here. Take this." Venner put her arm forward with a can in hand. Matthew calmly reached for the can and took it from her hand. He spun It around, eyeing the cover. "TerraZona?" Matthew inquired, implying that he had no idea what he was holding.

"It's a drink. From Earth. It used to be called Arizona. Then they changed it for some odd reason." Venner explained as she opened the tab of the can and proceeded to take a long sip from it. Matthew proceeded to do the same, opening the tab and taking a large swig from the can.

"Tastes like Passion Fruit." Matthew Commented.

"Yeah. That's what it says on the can. Pretty hard to miss."

Matthew gave an eye roll before taking another sip from the can. "How long was I out for?" Matthew questioned. Deciding it be good to break the silence that came between them.

"A few days give or take. The crash was bad. Knocked you out cold."

"Shit. We're we able to complete our objective?" Venner took another sip from her can before replying.

"We're still doing it. Kieran and Sanders went Into the Sub-levels to help whatever the CBAI are trying to accomplish. The rest are either getting shrapnel out of their asses and or waiting for the coming storm." she explained as she took another gulp and finished her can of TerraZona. Matthew didn't feel the need to say anything as he gave as he gave a slight tilt in acknowledgment.

"I've been hearing that AATIS might fail," Venner spoke up. Matthew paused from finishing his passion fruit before turning towards his superior.

"What?" he managed.

'"The AATIS Defense line has been hit hard for the past few days. Lots of good people died. They're hanging on a thin line over there."

"That's impossible. Wasn't the Sixth and Seventh Armored supposed to send some Tanks in with the Ninth Company?"

"That was the plan...until Kyri Station went up in flames."

"What do you mean?" Matthew pressed. "What happened?"

"The bastards ambushed the Columns last night while they were crossing through Kyri. The Battlenet was saying that they had encountered an entire battalion worth of troops crossing through the same area. Comm Chatter was chaotic. Then "Boom". Some unlucky motherfuck hit a gas pipe and vaporized the entire block."

"So the Defense Line is on their own?" Matthew asked with worry.

"Seems like it. Between here and Defense line is occupied territory. Command doesn't want to risk a few lives to save a dozen."

"So the fall of the AATIS Tower is inevitable? Is it possible that they use it against us?"

"Depends, if they can figure out how to make it work. They'll most likely deactivate, let their ships know that they can descend from Orbit."

After that, the silence began to build up before Matthew pressed for more information.

"How long until the reinforcements get here?" Venner scoffed at the question.

"Fuck if I know. All I do know is that they're coming. No has told me how long it's going to take them to get here."

"Shit!" Matthew cursed. "I can only assume things can't get any worse?" Venner turned and gave the Corporal a Judgmental glare.

"Shut up."

She then proceeded to throw her empty can at him.

* * *

 **Part Three:**

The sun that shined over Shanxi had set long ago, now only darkness remained along with the whispering sounds of crumbling concrete and burning embers the flickered under the light drizzle

Among what remained of the AATIS Defense line stood now Private First-Class Christopher Raymond Dalton. The recent promotion was a slight morale boost for the young trooper as basically the last 48 hours was an endless firefight between two opposing forces. Now all Christopher could do was quietly eat his MRE while what remained of Shanxi's Ninth CDF Company did what they could to help reinforce the Defense line. From repairing Disabled Mech Units and tanks from the Second Armored Division that were stationed there within the first few hours of the Invasion, any possible improvement was a big help for morale in the long run.

Looking around, Christopher could Diaz and Dunstan discussing something well out of earshot. The Lieutenant is obviously pissed off as she could see the anger build up in her face while Dunstan leans against a table that was located within a Communications tent. Christopher continues to gaze upon his squad mates he enjoyed his Shredded Barbequed beef and with Seasoned Black beans.

Unsurprisingly, Diaz left the Communications tent, leaving the radio operator alone to do whatever tasks he was occupied with. Christopher continued to eat his warm chow as he watched the Lieutenant walk off on her own accord. While it was unnerving to see his superior be so upset, he didn't really pay any mind to whatever she was doing now. All he cared for was his meal and the somber atmosphere.

* * *

 **Part Four:**

Elsewhere within Khuvi City, lied the main Turian FOB. Out of several occupied districts: FOB _Fellius_ the beating heart of the current Invasion force.

With the arrival of the famed Turian Tenth Fleet, Orbital Superiority was assured enough to continue on with the 12th's Protracted Orbital Siege. What didn't change was the number of casualties that the invasion force was taking as The large Orbital Defense Weapons were still active.

Resistance on the ground was another story. The enemy they were facing wielded weapons and machines that Most Council species hadn't been able to create on their own terms. What made things worse is that there had been multiple reports that rumoring that the Mechs were being driven by some sort of artificial intelligence. A controversial thought indeed but it's nothing worth getting the troops riled up about.

"General Desolas?" a voiced called out. The General's train of thought was broken when a subordinate of his approached him. "The company commanders are waiting for you."

"Tell them I'll be there shortly."

The subordinate saluted. "Yes, sir." He walked away from him, leaving him be. Desolas took one last look at the datapad he had in his hand. His eyes seemed to be lost in it.

He then took his leave towards the base's CIC. As he made his way there, he looked upon his troops as they went along with their duties. Restocking, resupplying, tightening and filling up holes in formations. Textbook routines.

Desolas reached the CIC, his Company officers stood at attention. Standing resilient and loyal. Starting with the left was 4th Company Commander Lieutenant Sidonia Nazanio, next was 1st Company Commander, Captain Camrius Maxiraka, then 10th Company Commander Larvus Tanmus and lastly, 121th Company Commander Major Castis Vakarian. A veteran of the 2nd Terminus Insurgency and a close friend of Desolas himself. With all his respective staff present, Desolas began his debrief.

"Before I start, I just want to say that I know that the last few days have been dire. Ever since we engaged the enemy, we've lost dozens of brothers and sisters in arms to these apes, these monsters, the _primitives._ We all remember what they did to the galaxy all those years ago. To those colonists, how they took innocent lives from families that had no quarrel with them. They had the nerve to strip the futures from their fingertips. Not just any fingertips, not Salarian, not Asari, not Krogan, regrettably not Batarian. But Turian. Our own flesh and Blood, brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, Sons and daughters. Gone. And For what! Just for some measly minerals and ores? Materials that are in a great abundance in the galaxy? This! This we cannot stand for! We're Turians! We took an Oath to protect this galaxy, from forces that threaten the galaxy, The council, and most importantly; Palaven!"

The Company Officer gave a brief chant in a native tongue in encouragement.

"We are Turians. Sons and Daughters of Hierarchy. And we will not falter. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

The officers chanted again, but with more enthusiasm than before.

"Of course, I do. Now that that's out of the way. It's time we finalize assault plans." Desolas activated the holoprojector, giving himself and the company commanders a 360-degree view of the city. Within the center of the map, what could be seen as governmental square, a large reinforced building with sandbags and barricades lined around it.

"This is our target. We believe it their local command center. At 0400 tomorrow morning, we advance on their position. Once we take them by surprise, we'll hammer them down until they submit."

"Or until they drown in their blood."

 **XXXX**

Somewhere within the borders of the Central Administration District, Two Force Recon Marines were had set made themselves comfortable within an office building.

"I mean how large can they be? If a bitch's tits can be that naturally big, she must've been blessed by something. Or someone."

"Jesus Christ Phil, do ever talk about anything else but a woman's breasts?" Specialist Adrian Middleton adjusted his scope sniper rifle, switching to a higher power setting and scanning the distant city horizon.

"Come on man. It's best if you appreciate the finer things on life."

"Does finer things include not acting like a pervert?" Adrian countered.

Philip scoffed. "I don't think to have a delicate taste in the female body counts as being perverted."

"Phil. You tried to hit on our drill sergeant back in basic. You were just lucky enough to catch her in a good mood when you approached her, Dumbass."

"At least this dumbass- "Philip didn't get to finish as Adrian shushed him. "What's going on?"

"Aerial Drones picked up an abundance of Heat Signatures converging against the AATIS Defense Line.

"What does the IFF say?"

"IFF marked them as one big Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. Same size as before." Adrian activated his commlink.

"Proud-Father this is Rising Son, over?" a few seconds of static rained over the Comm feed.

" _Rising Son, this is Proud Father. Go ahead. Over."_

"Recon Drone has detected one big ass Whiskey Tango Foxtrot converging east of rally point Alpha. Over?"

"Rising Son, what is the composition of enemy forces?" Adrian switched to the drone's viewfinder and began reading off the drone's threat assessment.

"I'm getting various registrations of light to medium armored vehicles and dozens of singular heat signatures heading towards the AATIS Defense Line.

" _Do you have an exact number, over?"_

Adrian went silent for a moment before answering. "Does a fuck ton answer that question?"

" _Rising Sun, I'd advise you to cut the shit and give me an exact number"_

"I'm certain that this one is as large as the one that hit them before. How Copy?"

" _Hold one."_ Silence plagued the line again. _"Rising Son, Mission parameters have changed. All Force Recon units are to move and assist the AATIS Defense Line. Do what you can to soften up the enemy before they can reach the Defense line._

"Copy that, Proud Father. Rising Son is on the Move."

"looks like we get to see some Action after all.

* * *

 **Part Five:**

Private Tiberius Camraka spent the last few minutes checking over his Phaeston Assault Rifle for what could be the 5th time since they depart for what could be described as a capitol building. Green as he could ever be, Tiberius Camraka was nervous, antsy to say the least. While the others in his group shared the same emotion as him, the only difference was that they were more battle-hardened than he was. More trained, more experience, better tactics. It was evident that someone like him couldn't live up to a legacy like theirs.

"Enemy position 40 miles out. Standby for insertion." The squad comm stated. Tiberius could feel the air rise in tension. The enemy was upon them. The Events that could unfold around him were an enigma. That was the case until everything around him suddenly shifted the wrong direction. Where there once was an armored APC filled with his fellow comrades was replaced with the intense heat and the molten shrapnel.

The blackout was sudden but quick. the deafening silence suddenly shifted into the screaming wails and the staccato of gunfire.

The private found himself lying face down on the asphalt. Realizing he had been pulled out of the wrecked APC, he got himself up and rushed towards the nearest point of cover.

Once Tiberius reached a point of safety, his vision cleared. What appeared in front of him was the insurmountable chaos that lied before him. The convoy that he was a part if was destroyed as the APC's were transformed into heaps of molten slag. Bodies of his fellow Turians were strewn about the wreckage.

The shock was becoming too much for him, that was until he was brought back to reality when he has shaken abruptly. He turned to see his mentor and CO Sergeant Velvius Caellus.

"Stand strong Tiberius! You're not out of the fight yet!" He yelled. Caellus then pushed a Phaeston into his arms "Take this, stay down, and follow me!" Caellus then brought himself into the attention of what was left of his men. "Corporal! Give me sitrep on our current situation." The corporal shifted herself towards the major.

"Alpha is reporting multiple casualties among the main road. The General's lead APC is out of action and requesting immediate extraction."

"Does the General know that we're not in any position to move? One wrong step and we-" The Turian didn't get to finish his sentence when around had pierced his helmet. Sending skull fragments and grey matter onto the asphalt.

"Spirits! Where are they coming from?" Tiberius yelled.

"Sergeant, we can't move up unless we can take the pressure off from the convoy" The Corporal stated.

"I'm already aware of that. We need to act fast on this before they fully surround us. Is there a chance we can get some air support?"

"I can try sir."

"Then get on it. We need to clean this mess up and continue with our objective"

"First Charges Detonated. Readying Secondary Explosives"

"Roger. Relaying Coordinate to Firebase Anthem."

Another set of explosions came without warning. One had hit another APC near Tiberius position, another had taken out an entire squad, and the third had struck a building not too far from his position. The shockwave had sent him flying through a window and into a nearby building.

Tiberius coughed as smoke and debris filled his lungs. The deafening silence surrounded him once more as the ringing grew louder around him. but when the silence was about to fade, all sense around him ceased. In an instant, his body movements failed to respond to his commands. He sense of vision began to fade. All he could taste was his own blood. In that second moment, the Turian that once was Tiberius Camraka fell into darkness.

 **XXXXX**

" _Jobs did here. All Gold Teams, move to Secondary Positions"_

" _Roger. Heading towards Secondary."_

General Aterius looked at the burning convoy. Furious as he may be, the problem is gone now as reinforcements from Castis' Company had made a detour from their assigned route.

"Damage report." The lieutenant near him drew out his omni-tool.

"We lost 7 APC's, 26 men are wounded, 14 men dead." The lieutenant commented.

"More lives lost to barbaric primitives. Each one we come across will drown in their own blood and show them what true soldiers are."

"Very inspirational sir."

"Yes. Now help the wounded and get the dead back to base. We continue forward."

* * *

 **Part Six:**

"General Williams?" a voice called out.

"Yes?" He responded in a stoic and monotone voice. "What is it?"

"Force Recon has reported the enemy less than twenty miles away from the AATIS Defense Line. Expected contact ETA 2 hours."

"Enemy strength?"

"Force Recon is doing their part in slowing down the enemy. Progress is slow, but it's been efficient."

"So that means, the clock is still ticking?"

"The Central Administrative District and the AATIS Tower is the only fortified sector that's currently in CDF Control. All other districts have reported consecutive engagements for the past 72 hours. Same goes for the settlements located across the continent. In all due respect sir, unless God can give us a miracle. We're more fucked than a SetDef Terror Cell attempting to hijack a cruiser."

The man known as General Theodore Geraldo Williams didn't reply at first, so did his associates that were going over the battle plans.

Williams then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigars. He took one and placed it in his mouth, lit the front and dragged out the inhale. Once he exhaled, released the volume of smoke. He took a breath fresh air and gave his associate an undaunted glare.

"Looks like we're in the Endgame now."


End file.
